


漫长的告别

by coolriver



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolriver/pseuds/coolriver
Summary: 改编自雷蒙德·钱德勒的小说《漫长的告别》人物对话及情节有参考日剧《漫长的告别》(2014)时代设定在20世纪50-70年代的日本战后经济腾飞期。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo, 狡槙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 难言再见

“真难得呢，做了个奇怪的梦。”

那个男人端着咖啡碟与咖啡杯，小心啜饮一口，而后隔着咖啡袅袅升起的热气这样对狡噛慎也说道。

私家侦探，狡噛慎也，四十二岁，在风雨交加的夜里捡回一个醉汉。现在他的新朋友正坐在事务所的沙发上，他说自己可以喝一杯黑咖啡，但最爱是红茶。

醉汉刚进门时腿软的像是橡皮，狡噛半拖半拽地把他扔到事务所的长沙发上，给他脱掉湿透的上衣，替他盖了块毛毯，便来厨房煮咖啡，任由他睡去。

回来时，醉汉已经醒了，眯眼瞅着他，想要知道自己在什么鬼地方，那德行活像是来狡噛家蹭吃的野猫。狡噛告诉了他。他也自报家门，说他名叫槙岛圣护，住在樱霜学院的教师公寓。随后就聊起了他醉酒做的梦。

“像是《1984》里的故事啊。”听过醉汉对自己梦境的描述，我不假思索地回答。

“本质上，我认为更接近《美丽新世界》。”他反驳道，声音冷静而清晰，带点腼腆、带点虚弱，怎么看都让人难以相信此人三个小时前是个醉得不省人事的酒鬼。

“...社会很稳定。人们很快乐；他们可以得到他们想要的，他们得不到的他们也不会去想；他们很富有，很安全；他们不会生病，也不惧怕死亡。”ⅰ

“您是共产主义者吗？”我有些粗暴的打断了他背书的激情。

“侦探先生。我和您一样，也是在这个时代巨浪之中随波逐流的人。”我的新朋友彬彬有礼地回应我，一股英国绅士范儿。那口气就跟我提起他的领子，从台阶上拽起来时一模一样：“万分抱歉”。我想他大概是我见过最有礼貌的酒鬼了。

“你说你梦中的世界里有个‘先知系统’？”ⅱ

“近未来的幻想，人类最终沦为科技豢养的家畜。我不认为乔治·奥威尔的恐惧会成真，倒是赫胥黎的预言离我们越来越近了。”这位清醒过来的醉鬼眼下正沉浸在自己高昂的演说兴致之中。他的面部看起来还年轻，头发已然雪白。但明显看得出来，他右脸的肌肉僵硬。不仔细观察不会发觉，有几道细疤潜伏其中。疤痕周边的皮肤光滑泛白。他整过容，而且是伤筋动骨的大手术。他金色的瞳孔让我忍不住好奇心。

“英国人？”我问。

“我在那里住过，但不是在那里出生的。或许我该告辞了，请原谅我今天打扰许久。”他说着起身，穿上晾在一旁的白衬衫，接着是米色马甲，最后套上白色风衣。

我指了指墙角的雨伞。

“还在下雨。”

他走时再次向我道谢，并没有日本人惯常的谦卑，也不是完全不把我放在心上。他或许是个酒鬼，但至少很有教养。

他走后，我一个人喝完冷掉的咖啡，点起一支烟慢慢吸尽。我其实是个心肠很硬的人，可那家伙有什么触动了我。这一点很模糊，带着某种更经典的意味，目前，我还不能了解那是什么，也许是他的白发、瞳色、他的嗓音和过分的礼貌。但这就足够了。我们或许不会再见。

普鲁斯特有过一种说法，凡事只要牵涉到人的感情，就会有神秘的线将诸多线索编织成网。然而更为真实的是生活在人与人之间、事件与事件之间不断地用这种线进行编织，穿梭交叉，重重叠叠，把它编得越来越厚。ⅲ作为私家侦探，无论你觉得自己多么精明能干，也总是要从某个地方、某个人、某个时间、某种背景上索取参照物。最简单的方法，就是留心观察，跟生活这只蜘蛛学习如何“结网”。

首先便是搜罗各种门道的消息，狡噛有着看报的习惯，回事务所的路上时常打发报童几个铜子儿。金钱、情欲、血腥，这些噱头常常在报纸版面占据好几个星期，其情节编排的比萨克雷笔下的木偶戏更加离奇。ⅳ

民众最好凶杀案这一口儿，今天的头版头条被一起情杀案霸占，狡噛撇了一眼犯人的照片，青年文弱的身影没给他留下太多印象，倒是“樱霜学园教师藤间幸三郎”几个字勾起了他的注意。

看报时间一过，九点半，电话铃就响了。

“喂，狡噛慎也侦探事务所。”电话那头的声音狡噛以前听到过。

“您好，狡噛先生，我是槙岛。”他还是不锈钢似的腔调。

“多谢你记得我的名字。”我说。

“我特地记住的，”他说，“我还查过你，这事儿我办得到。”

槙岛圣护要还我借给他的伞，我们约在维克多酒吧见面，坦白说，跟第一次见面就醉酒的人约在酒吧相会，感觉并不十分美妙。

一个小时后，我剃了胡须、洗了澡，人模人样地出现在他面前。然而槙岛比我更加人模人样，一身西装革履的打扮，我想这样比较符合他私立贵族学校老师的身份。见面时，我们没握手。我们从未握过手。英国人不会握手握个不停，他不是英国人，但他有些英国人的派头。

我们坐在维克多酒吧的吧台一角喝吉姆雷特。“这儿的人不懂怎么调酒，”他说，“泡红茶的技艺也堪忧，你看，”他摇晃着杯子里的液体，“这里的吉姆雷特不过是柠檬汁或者酸橙汁掺上杜松子酒，再加些糖和几滴苦味液。真正的吉姆雷特是一半杜松子酒一半玫瑰牌酸橙汁，其他什么都不用，比马提尼强多了。”

“我对酒向来没什么研究。不过它可真是个美人。”我冲着槙岛带来的箱子努了努嘴。这男人除了我的雨伞，还带来一只让人惊叹的手提箱。是用漂白过的猪皮做的，崭新时应当是淡奶油色。为了避免无法拒绝的尴尬，我决定先开口。

“在英国时别人送的，”他看向窗外，“要是你能借给我一个旧箱子，我就把他留在你这里。”我从皮夹里抽出几张钞票放在他面前。“我不需要抵押。”

“我不是这个意思，你也不是开当铺的。藤间幸三郎的事情想必逃不过你的眼睛，他现在是嫌疑犯，也是革命运动领袖。”

“我明白你的意思，你收着钱，我收着箱子。钱拿去，别乱来。我希望你别再找我麻烦，因为我有某种预感。”

“真的？”他眯起金色的眸子，小口地啜着酒。“我们只见过两回，这是第二次。可两回你都对我很够意思。你有什么预感？”

“擅长爬树的猴子也会有从树上掉下来的一天。ⅴ我预感下次见你时，你会麻烦更大。可我帮不了你。”

他用两个指尖轻轻摸了摸右脸，“或许是因为这个。”槙岛谈到自己的事情时言语不多。

“不，我不在乎你的疤。我是干私人侦探的，你这个麻烦我无须理会，不过麻烦就是麻烦，它总在那儿。这或许是侦探的嗅觉。”

他不易察觉的笑了笑。“藤间是我的同僚，我们曾一起参过军。狡噛，看看这个世界，我们打了两次战争，变成了现在这幅样子。‘物质的原因和结果不过是刀柄，精神的原因和结果才是贵重的金属，才是真正锋利的刀刃。’ⅵ”

“无论如何，只有通过自由行使意志才能产生真正的力量。可战争和革命行为告诉人们，这世界上只有爱国精神或宗教能让庞大的公民群体长期朝着同一目标前进吧。”ⅶ

他饶有兴趣地盯着我，“还有看似无尽的利益。王统治民众，而利益统治王。如今的时代，利益的价值被无限夸大了。大家实际在想‘奴役并没有那么糟糕，人不会改变他的天性，自由不会从地球上永远消失。’ⅷ他们搞出不小的动静，并没有当真。”

“老兄，你这话倒让我想起了那个说法：强者行其所能为，弱者忍其所受。ⅸ有点像现在的我们啊，似乎时间可以改变一切啦？”

他直直地盯着我的眼睛，用英语低沉地说了一句：“美丽的新世界，有这样的人在里头。”ⅹ

自那以后，他开始习惯性地在樱霜的放学时间后到我的事务所来。我们并不总去同一家酒吧，不过维克多是最常光顾的。或许这家酒吧令他想起什么我并不了解的往事。

提起他的醉酒，他说，“这就像隔日发作的疟疾，当时很糟，过后却好像没得过病一样。”

“像你这样处境优越的人会愿意跟个私人侦探一起泡酒吧，着实令人费解。”

“狡噛先生，你这是在谦虚吗？”

“没有。我只是奇怪，到了这个年纪，我算是个好相处的人，可我们的确活在不同的圈子里。”

“我一直以来都不擅长独自玩乐，大部分时间我只是在消磨时间，倘若你不用工作，又不用担心金钱，你总要找些事情干。但大多数人不明白这点，特别是有钱人，他们从没有真正快乐过。你知道罗素是怎么谈幸福的吗？”

我没有说什么，示意他继续下去。

“与无聊对应的并非快乐，而是兴奋，只要能感到兴奋，哪怕是痛苦也会很快乐。所以，有钱人总喜欢别人的老婆。”他咧嘴一笑，只有当他的表情有所变化时，我才会注意到那半边脸上的疤痕。

我下意识地用手指轻轻摩挲过他的疤痕，他脸上掠过一丝若有若无的笑。

我们出门，走进冬日的黄昏。分别时，他告诉我他是在一家孤儿院长大的。我望着他消失于我的视线之外。在他被薄雾吞噬之前，存在那么一瞬间，他的白发在霓虹初上的夜色之中闪闪发亮。

或许在他酩酊大醉，落魄潦倒之时，我更喜欢他些。或许我只是喜欢充当个好人的角色。人在披上化身之后，更容易说出真心话，或许，正如我所言，这其中存在某种自由吧。能轻易入手的自由，很快变会转化为廉价的万能感。如果我问了他，他没准儿会把他的事情抖落给我。

只是或许而已。

从那之后，我有近一个月没有见过槙岛。只是断断续续在报纸的各种版面上见到藤间的名字，这位当红名人卷入了一场凶残的连环杀人案。议员桥田良二被肢解的尸体造型在佛寺中被发现，整个被胶水做成了人体标本，一个刑警似乎也因此案殉职，而最大嫌疑人藤间幸三郎则由东金财团保释出狱。这是足够炒上好几星期的猛料，大家的口中津津乐道着“标本事件”，周刊记者们个个都像鼻尖蹭过猎物的狗，没事就往警察局转悠。

当我再次见到他时，是某天清晨五点，天还没亮。我被持续不断的挠门声惊醒，以为是半夜寻食的猫。我胡乱披了件外衣，在厨房翻出猫粮，打开前门，发现槙岛圣护站在那里。面色惨白，白的几乎吞掉了右脸的疤痕。他面无血色，穿着第一次见面时的白风衣。他带了一顶毡帽，帽檐低得遮住了眼睛，只有白色的头发垂下来。

他手中握着把枪。

他只是握着枪，并没有冲着我。那是把中口径自动手枪，进口货。这身打扮真像是从老派警匪片里走出来的。

“这么晚打扰真是抱歉，侦探先生，请送我去横滨港，我付你车费。”

我横在门口问“你付钱，外加一把枪？”

他瞧了瞧我，又看了看枪，默默放进外衣口袋。“这是一种保护的能力，”他的声音有些嘶哑，“你又有多少能力呢？我时常想要确认自己有多少能力，想确认自己的位置，确认自己有多强，你会帮我的吧？”

“进屋吧。”我侧过身，他踉跄着扑了进来，猛地扎进沙发里。我点亮台灯，摸出一支烟点上，顺手递给他一支。顺手抓抓乱糟糟的头发，脸上照往常那样挂上不耐烦的笑容。

“我说，来杯咖啡吧。”

“听着，探子先生。”他第一次叫我探子。“我碰上很棘手的事情了。”不过这种新鲜的称呼倒是和他这一身很搭。

“别怕，小子。人在直面恐惧的时候，自身的灵魂将会受到考验，降生于这世界，究竟有何所求，要成何事，其本性会暴露无遗。”我一遍喋喋不休地胡诌，一边进了厨房。拧开水龙头，取下咖啡壶，量好咖啡倒入容器里。划了三根火柴才点燃煤气炉。

“你只是承受不住这孤独的考验，和哭喊着寻求被人关注的小鬼没两样。”我把咖啡壶坐到火上，搅过咖啡，定了三分钟时。顺手取下只杯子给他倒了点威士忌。

“坐下，呆着别动。”我说，“什么也别说。”

待我听到咖啡的嘶嘶声，就取下容器，装在有底座的漏水板。我倒出两杯咖啡，槙岛那杯加了威士忌。我在他面前坐下，这才逐渐清醒过来。刚刚都没意识到自己往咖啡里加过糖。

我伸过手从他口袋拿走那把枪，那是七点六五毫米口径的毛瑟枪，我嗅了嗅，拉开漂亮的弹夹，一发不缺。

他抬起头，先看见了咖啡，又看见了我。慢慢喝了几口，眼睛没看我。

“我没开枪杀人。我要告诉你。”

“慢着！”我阻止了他“有些事我不能知道，一、如果你犯了罪，或者法律上的，你知道——重罪。我绝不能知道。你明白吗？”

他微微点头。

“其次，如果你知道有人犯了重罪，我同样不能知道。除非你不希望我送你走。知道了吗？”

“我告诉你我遇到麻烦了，”他直视我的眼睛，目光专注。“藤间幸三郎死了。”

“我知道了，我不想知道是因为什么。政治的事儿、革命的事儿，还有你们之间乱七八糟的关系，拜托少让我掺和。我做这一行很久了， 从未犹豫、从未疑惑，只是盲目的听从金钱的道理，不知从何时起我已放弃了思考，甚至都忘记了自己是谁。”

“我可以拿枪逼你”他说。

“真是愚蠢的自言自语啊。我并不是警察，也不需要去保护谁，我不喜欢被人当做好人，还是让我做个混蛋吧。”

“你也不问我做了什么？”

“哼，你就这么深更半夜地突然出现，接着就邀请我陪你去横滨兜风。我想着换换心情就答应了。知道了吗？”我站起身，“出发。”

我去车库开车，他又睡着了。我把车开出来，回到客厅叫醒槙岛，关窗锁门后随即离开。我开得很快，但没到会引来警察的那种。一路上我们并未过多交谈，连港口的人也没对我们询问什么。横滨港在东京湾西岸，我将车停在港口办公楼附近，他去买船票，我在车里等着。

“都办好了，”半晌，他穿过雾气向我走来。“我要在此说再见了。”

“祝你好运，圣护君。”我握了握他伸过来的手。

几个人影走上的扶梯，进了船舱。一个提着马灯的胖子从船上朝他挥了挥手。

“呐，怎么样啊，狡噛？你今后能找到人代替我吗？”他冲我眨眨眼。

“不啦，遇见你就够我受的了。”我说，“我知道你没杀人。这就是为什么我在这儿的原因。”

他身体僵了一下慢慢转过身，回头看着我。

“我曾经想成为像你这种人，并不求回报，只选择自己认为正确道路的人。”他平静地说，“对不起，这次你错了。你有足够的时间劝我去警察局自首，如果被你阻拦的话，我一定会再回到你身边吧。”

他一步步走的很慢，走过港口前的碎石路，走向扶梯。他渐渐停下，注视着我这边。他没有招手也没说话，我也没有。然后他踏上了扶梯。

我钻进车里，发动引擎，倒车、转弯，掉头，驶向出口。我远远听到客轮出港的鸣笛声，感到胃里悬着的一块铅，缓缓坠入了深渊。

法国人有一种说法可以形容这种感觉。他们总有什么可说的，而且总是那么贴切。

“说一声再见，就是死去一点。”

这个曾在我面前夸夸其谈的男人，在11月的秋雨夜里醉倒在舞者俱乐部门口。跟那些在娱乐场所千金买醉的年轻公子哥儿们没什么区别。我在侍者将他踢下台阶前，一个健步冲上去，护在身后。

“我带回家去，让他醒醒酒。”我这样对白外套侍者说。

“先生，酒鬼的麻烦是无穷无尽的。”

白外套没说错，槙岛圣护的确给我带来了一连串麻烦，但说到底，处理麻烦，那是我的本行。

TBC

——————

ⅰ[英]阿道斯·赫胥黎《美丽新世界》

ⅱ“SIByL system”出自动漫《Psycho-Pass》

ⅲ[法]马塞尔·普鲁斯特《追忆逝水年华》

ⅳ指英国作家萨克雷的小说《名利场》开篇木偶戏班班主开幕前的话。

ⅴ谚语“猿も木から落ちる”

ⅵ[德]克劳塞维茨《战争论》

ⅶ[法]托克维尔《论美国的民主》

ⅷ[美]汉娜·阿伦特《论革命》

ⅸ[古希腊]修昔底德

ⅹ[英]莎士比亚《暴风雨》（“O brave new world, That has such people in it.”）


	2. 生于这个时代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改编自雷蒙德·钱德勒的小说《漫长的告别》
> 
> 人物对话及情节有参考日剧《漫长的告别》(2014)
> 
> 时代设定在20世纪50-70年代的日本战后经济腾飞期。

我到家前，他们已经坐在一辆深色轿车里等我了。车上没有警察标志，没有红灯，他们从车里钻出来朝我吼叫时，我正踏上门口的台阶。两个平常的男人穿着平常的套装，动作带着一贯的冷漠与流利，好像这个世界正凝神屏气，等待被他们差遣。  
“狡噛慎也？我们有话要问你。”  
他在我面前亮了一下证件，可是我什么都没看清。说他是防虫害中心的也未尝不可。他的头发是一种深棕偏黑的颜色，夹杂若干白发，一脸难对付的模样。他的同伴是个高个子的青年人，干净利索，一脸奸相，一个喝过墨水的恶棍。他们长着窥视和等待的眼睛，耐心且谨慎，冷漠而轻蔑，是警察才有的眼睛。  
“我是征陆。这位是凶案组的岸田警探。”  
我打开门，他们坐在客厅里，我推开窗户，和风拂煦。岸田开口了。  
“名叫槙岛圣护的家伙，你很熟吧，嗯？”  
“我们偶尔一起喝杯酒。他是樱霜学院的老师。就这些。”  
“偶尔，”岸田问，“指多久？”  
“那是种含糊的说法，我就是那个意思。可能一周或者两个月。”  
“最后见他是什么时候？在哪里？”  
“现在该我问‘出了什么事儿？’你们却只叫我回答问题。”  
“别拖时间。”高个子岸田走过来凑近我。  
“谁死了？”我问。  
两人中年纪较大的警察开口，“请回答问题，狡噛，”他有着‘少在我面前耍心眼’那种严厉而沉稳的声音。“每个国民都必须协助警察办案，不论在哪方面，只要是任何与犯罪行为有关的问题，你们有都有义务向我们如实坦白。这是义务。”他的口气表明这是无可置疑的事情。  
“你这是还活在什么年代？”我嗤笑着问，“是想说，让我们重返战场，为国捐躯吗？”  
“我理解你的心情，狡噛，”他取下嘴里的烟头，“但是，时代的发展并没有你想象的那么快，事实上是，你超越了时代的脚步。”说罢将手中的香烟叼回嘴里。  
“是即说是，不是即说不是，再多说一句，便是出于伪善者。”ⅰ  
“你少在这儿装圣徒，”岸田不耐烦地说，“你害怕了，想躲？你心里清楚。坐下。藤间幸三郎，槙岛圣护的同事、室友或是相好的什么关系吧，在他们一起住的公寓客房里被杀了。槙岛圣护逃走了。我们怎么也找不到他。我们在搜寻凶杀嫌疑人。满意了吧？”  
征陆坐在沙发上一动不动，眼神像是要吃了我。  
岸田拍着大腿，手起来落下，起来落下。“我们搜查那公寓，嘿，结果可是太精彩啦。”他无声地朝我咧了咧嘴。“标本事件的作案工具一应俱全，虽然我们一直怀疑藤间，但他有个权有势的准岳父，他自己也没承认过。不过现在也没人去审问他了，枪子儿送他见了阎王。槙岛没准还是从犯呢，跟赤色分子走那么近的人脑子都有问题。”他一脸不屑。“那公寓跟一般富有的性变态喜欢布置的没两样，就是那种收集初版书籍、烹制精致菜肴、墙板里暗藏秘密奢华书柜的人。”  
“槙岛圣护不会干那种事，”我冷冷地说，大概一桶冰水泼在我身上也不会化。“为什么藤间死在客房？”我没指望岸田回答。但他却回答了。  
“仆人说，常有客人临门，半夜的。怪不得都说泉宫寺老头子对他准女婿满意，其实是...这种满意。这么多还不够？嗯？别骗自己了。槙岛是我们要找的人。他凌晨一点去了客宅，被佣人看见了。大约一小时后，他又离开了。之后什么事儿都没有。藤间早上没出现，佣人去客宅找他。那男人被剥得精光躺在床上，连脸都没了，被砸了个稀巴烂。可是，致命伤是枪伤。呵，这种丑闻应该见怪不怪了吧，学校真是个避风港啊。”他有点脸红。  
“另外那人怎样了？”我问道，他没理我。  
“什么另外那人？”  
“在客宅作乐，脱得精光。一个人玩儿么？”  
“那是以后的事情，我们得先捉住槙岛。”  
“当然，有了替罪羊，事情就不那么难办了。”  
“罪在谁身上，刀落在谁头上。ⅱ你不说，我们只好抓你进去。狡噛。”征陆盯着我说。  
“好吧，”我说，“那就这样吧。槙岛圣护是我朋友。我对他有情谊，不会因为警察说几句就把它糟蹋了。你们要调查他，要调查的或许比我从你们嘴里听到的多得多。是作为重要证人吗？”  
“重要个屁。作为嫌疑人！有凶案发生之后的从犯嫌疑。帮助凶犯潜逃。”  
岸田这样说着，突然冲向狡啮，一记左勾拳击中了他的脸。就这样，私家侦探狡噛慎也的牢狱生活开始了。

凶案组的头儿是个叫中泽的男人，正属于办案会动用强光、疲劳逼供、拳击太阳穴、膝盖顶腹股沟之类手段的那一类警察。眼下狡噛是他砧板上的肉，中泽坐在审讯桌后面，袖子卷到手肘，像大多数中年发福的男人一样，腰间一团滚肉。粗糙的手背上汗毛浓密，一边把玩着桌上的什么东西，一边盯着岸田看。  
岸田说：“他不肯开口，长官。我们查到他开车出去了，但他不肯说自己开车去了哪里。他跟槙岛很熟，但不肯说最后见他是什么时候。”  
“自以为很硬。”中泽瞧着我说，好像我是一只烟屁股或者空椅子，或是什么存在于他视线之外的东西，不必当回事儿。“我们会让他改变的。关键是有人在这案子里嗅见了不少大新闻。看看藤间背后的老爷子是谁！我们最好帮他教教这家伙学乖。”  
岸田过来重新给我铐上手铐，更确切地是，正要拷上，“拷在背后，给他提提神！”  
我坐在一把硬邦邦的椅子上，岸田把我拷在椅背上，又紧了紧。我的手开始发麻。  
中泽拿一双鱼眼上下打量着我。“侦探先生，现在给我们供词，先来口供。我们待会儿记录下来。要说的完整。比如你昨天上午到现在的行踪。本部门正在调查一宗谋杀案，主要嫌疑人失踪了。我们断定你和他有联系。"  
“法律在我手中，不在你手中，谁可以控诉我？ⅲ你们又没有槙岛杀人的证据，凭什么对我兴师问罪。你们要抓我的话，看清楚法律再说。”我手铐上方的手臂已经开始觉得痛。  
“你以为他妈的随便哪个私家侦探都能在我面前谈‘法律’，先生，后面有你苦头吃。这个国家没有哪个警察局可以光靠法律条款办案。你有情报，我正需要，你可以说没有，而我可以不相信。你连‘没有’都没说。你不会缄口不言的，先生。不值得。开始吧！”他说着发出沙哑的笑声，短促得就像箭矢摩擦空气的一刹。这笑声就立即止住了。  
谁也没搭腔。  
他慢慢站起来，绕过办公桌，附身凑近我，一只大手撑在木头桌面上，露出一丝阴险的微笑。  
“你以为就你懂引经据典？你知不知道你是孤立的？你已身处历史潮流以外，因此不存在。”他阴阴地笑着瞧我，语言也越发尖刻，“由于我们手段残忍，瞒骗欺诈，所以你认为在道德上你比我们高一等？”ⅳ  
他保持这样的微笑，照着我脖子一侧挥出一拳，那拳头坚硬如铁。  
那一拳的发力距离很近，我尝到了混合着胆汁的血，几乎把我的脑袋打下来。除了脑袋里的轰鸣，我什么都听不见。他凑近我，说了些什么，声音好像从很远的地方传来。  
我以前很厉害，现在老了。

重罪区三号囚房有两张床位，火车卧铺那种。这间囚房只住我一人。虽是白天，天花板上却亮着灯。囚房区的大门内侧有用铁栅栏框住的窥视孔。电灯开关在铁门之外。晚上九点熄灯。没人会靠近铁门招呼一声，你可能正在看报或者读书，一句话读到一半。突然一片漆黑——毫无任何声音、任何预警。直到曙光初现，你无事可做，能睡就睡，有烟就抽，能想就想。回忆总比什么都不做要好的多。  
于是我瞪着月光发呆，我在书里读过，说在监狱里，人最后就失去了时间的概念。监狱里的人生是悬而未决的，没有目的，没有意义。这里其实是世界上最安静的地方之一，你可以夜间从囚房旁走过，透过铁栏杆的空隙瞅见缩成一团的肮脏毛毯，或是头发，或是一双茫然的眼睛。时间长些的话，你可能听见鼾声，也有可能听见有人做噩梦。你或许会看见一个人无法入睡，甚至不想入睡，他坐在铺位边，什么也不干。他看着你或者不看你。你看着他。他对你默然，你也对他默然。  
你们之间看起来没什么好说的...但那只是片刻的沉默。  
“一个人哪怕只生活过一天，也可以毫无困难地在监狱里过上一百年。他会有足够的东西来回忆而不至感到烦闷。从某种意义上说，这也是一种好处。 "那个人的身影几乎融进月色，用一本精装书抵着下颌，声音沉静，语速缓慢，一如无数个我们共同度过的黄昏。  
他打破夜色，开口对我说，"这便是许久以前，叫我心情愉悦的黄昏时分。当时等待着我的是轻飘飘的无梦夜晚。现在事情有了转变，明日来临之前，我安身休憩的地方变成了牢房。夏季傍晚的熟悉路径，既能通往一场好梦，也能通往一间牢房。"ⅴ  
幻想是通向幸福之途的最后路障ⅵ，又或许，这路障是我带错了书进囚房。无论是哪种，都使我梦见了槙岛圣护。

第三天早晨，一个看守来打开我的囚房门。“看来今天又要挨一顿啊，老兄。”他冷冷地说，“跟警察说谎不犯法。你要稍微有点常识，就该告诉警察你一个多星期没见过槙岛了，比起什么都不说，他们更愿意听谎话。为那么个男人做到这步，你到底为了什么？”  
我没有回答。我的确没有答案。  
这次见到的是两幅熟面孔，征陆警官看我走进审讯室，往后重重地靠在椅背上，脸色阴沉得像死人。岸田走过来，望着我，接着咧着嘴狰狞地一笑。过了长长的一分钟，他缓和地说：“得了，你小子有种。挨了一顿胖揍，一个字儿没漏。”  
“我烦透了”我说。  
“烦什么？”他厉声道。  
“我已经在重罪区蹲了五十六个小时，你们没必要这样干。我为什么蹲囚房？我有杀人嫌疑？什么见鬼的法律系统，毫无正义可言。因为几个警察得不到想要的回答就把人送进重罪囚房？他有什么证据？把我关起来又能证明什么？证明他有权力，除此之外什么都没有。你以为我一个人枯坐五十六个小时，脑子就成一锅浆糊了？你们这群傻瓜，正拼了命装出伶牙俐齿的样子，冲着我哭。”  
岸田一把揪住我的领子，狠狠地说：“你非要强出头，满口法律，好不天真啊，狡噛？像你这样的人应该最懂得如何周旋。法律不等于正义，它是种非常不完善的机制。要是你运气好进对了门，正义可能就在门后等着你。你好像还没意识到自己的处境有多糟糕啊。“  
“我没觉得，我有的是时间。对泉宫寺先生，我知道他身家不菲，整个东金财团现在都是他的吧。报纸、电视、出版社...怎么样，我的宣传进行的如何？”  
“宣传？”他的声音冷得像冰。  
“是啊，竟然没有一位报界人士来采访我。我倒是期待在报纸上弄出点大动静来，好多招些生意。‘私人侦探宁可锒铛下狱，绝不出卖朋友。’”  
“你喜欢蹲牢房？”征陆警官站起来，身子晃了晃，瞪了我一眼。“你让我觉得好笑，狡噛。你在某些方面很孩子气。的确，万贯家财可以买到不少公众关注。如果运用得当，钱也可以买到许多沉默。”  
“我或许太固执，或许太重感情，可我也很实际。想想看，假如警官你要雇个私人侦探——没错，对，我知道你讨厌这个比方，没法子，你会雇个出卖朋友的家伙吗？”  
他恨恨地瞪着我。  
“真想让你多吃点苦头，机灵孩子，”他烦躁地说，“你就是那种让人想要治一治的聪明人。这黑锅你得背一辈子，让槙岛圣护那个死人跟你走路，陪你吃饭，你睡觉做梦都会梦见他。”  
“什么？”当时有点安静，安静到有点不可思议。狡噛慎也只能听见自己思维转动的咔咔声。  
“你被释放了，”岸田走过来打开我的手铐，征陆接着说，“藤间幸三郎被杀的案子结了，连带标本事件的一起。槙岛圣护昨天在金边（柬埔寨首都）的一家酒店，留下一份完美的自白书，交代了所有事，开枪自尽了。”  
“心愿和希望已经淹没，灵魂和海洋恬然静卧...银白的，轻捷地，像一条鱼，我的小舟驶向远方。”ⅶ我茫然地站在那里，那个男人的声音，轻轻地在我脑袋里耳语。他现在是个死人了。  
“走啊。”岸田咕哝道，顺手推了我一把，我踉跄着倒在门口。  
“喂，”征陆警官掐灭了烟，“记住，到此为止，你就少管闲事吧。”他盯着桌子上的烟灰缸，眼睛没看我。  
我爬起来，跟着岸田一起走了出去，带上门。我的动作尽量很轻，好像那屋子里刚死了一个人。

我走出监狱大门，有个男人正在白惨惨的路灯下等我。  
“要不要搭便车回家？”他的一头乱发从灰色鸭舌帽下支棱出来，看上去狡黠而玩世不恭，但不像个骗子。  
“多少钱？”  
“免费。我是《东亚新闻报》的縢秀星。正要收工。”  
“哦，跑警察局口的。”我说。  
“只是这周，我是跑市政厅的。”我们一起走出大楼。我抬头望着天空。天上有星星，但灯光太亮了。一个清爽宜人的夜晚。我深深地吸了几口气，然后跨进他的车，启动引擎，我们离开了那里。  
“侦探先生。”记者说，“你明明都被释放了，却没有一个新闻社来采访你，不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“看来没什么案子可言。”我说。  
“各种地方都在报道槙岛自杀的案件，可大家也做的相当省事。”縢秀星一边透过挡风玻璃看着前面，一边说道。“新闻业帮助他们筑起了一道高墙。”  
“什么高墙？”  
“狡噛先生，你是个聪明人。能令媒体集体闭嘴，肯定有人在背后花了大价钱吧。跟这个案子有牵连的权势人物里，只有一个人能办到。藤间的准岳父，老狐狸政客——泉宫寺丰久。”  
我歪在车座一角。“他有新闻社和出版社，这个我清楚，可是他的竞争对手呢？”  
“去年，他好像连电视台也成立了。你在报社干过吗？侦探先生。”  
“没有。”  
他匆匆瞥了我一眼，好像觉得我很有趣，然后继续专心开车。“侦探先生，新闻业，是最大的谣言制造机。他们说的话既要当最真的实话听，也要当最假的谎话听。其实就是有钱人的喉舌，大家表面上你方唱罢我登场，背地里都是一伙儿的。我们不负责揭露真相，那是警察的饭碗，我们只是报道风向而已。社会和公众总是互相绑架来绑架去，到最后也不知道到底是谁真谁假。政客也好、明星也罢，芝麻绿豆大的事都要见报骂一通，让大众评评理，管被他们耍得团团转的人要理？这可是天下最大的笑话了。”  
“说回这个案子，大家为独家新闻，为发行量，争得你死我活，但前提是，不能损害特权者的声望和地位，一旦这些人利益受损，盖子就捂上啦。”他嘲弄地歪了歪嘴，“你知道泉宫寺要参加下次的众议院议员选举吗？如果有人想快速地制止流言蜚语，让槙岛自杀不是更快吗？”  
“你认为整件事情都是受人操纵的？”  
“如果我不是个替报社跑腿的，而是个自己有脑子的人，我会认为槙岛大概根本没杀人。”  
很长一段静默，他摸了根香烟叼在嘴里，在仪表盘上划了根火柴点上，再次开口。  
“狡噛先生，如果槙岛不自杀，藤间的案子就不会草草结束了。他是连环杀人犯，这个警方已经有了证据。如果槙岛被抓，法庭总是要上的。那么麻烦就无穷无尽了，时间越长，对议员选举的影响越大吧。就像我刚才说的——让槙岛死，是非常省事的办法。”  
“或许你说的对。”我下了车。“谢谢你送我回家，要不要进去喝点东西。”  
“改日吧，我想你更愿意一个人静一静。”  
“我已经独自呆了太长时间了。”  
“你得跟一个朋友道别，”他说，“你为他锒铛入狱，他一定是你的好朋友。”  
“谁说我入狱是为他？”  
他微微一笑，“我不能发表的，不代表我不知道。阴谋的面目直到下手才会揭晓。无数人事的变化孕育在时间的胚胎里，我们等着看吧。ⅷ再会了，侦探先生。”我关上车门，他掉头驶离，往路口开去。

我走进屋子，打开窗户，房间里太闷了。我关了灯，坐在敞开的窗前。窗外树丛里，一只夜莺在夜幕下自得地练习着几个清凉的颤音。我静坐着倾听，仿佛我能从黑暗深处听见一个声音，一个平和而耐心的声音，这声音使一切变得清晰。  
“让我如此地生活无人见亦无人晓 /让我死时也无人哀悼/让我从这个世界悄悄溜走/顽石也不知我在何处躺倒。”ⅸ  
没人会向我解释槙岛圣护的案子，没有解释是必然的。杀人者自己承认了，连审讯都不会有，而且他已经死了。就像新闻记者说的，这样“相当省事”。如果槙岛杀了藤间，很好。那就没必要再挖藤间身上的案子了，没必要翻出标本事件所有令人不快的细节。如果槙岛没杀他，那也很好。死人是世上最好的替罪羊。他不会反驳。  
我现在不用像德川家康那样，为夜莺不啼而奈何ⅹ，可槙岛圣护的案子里总有些事情，怎么也说不清——藤间怪异的死法。我不相信这是圣护干的，至少，他绝不该是这种死法。

或许是为了让槙岛死得瞑目，我决心让真相水落石出。  
像是呼应我的心意一样，不久后，狡噛慎也事务所收到了死者的来信。不，更正确的说法是，死者临死前写的信。

TBC

————————————  
ⅰ马太福音5:37  
ⅱ[英]莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》  
ⅲ[英]莎士比亚《李尔王》  
ⅳ[英]乔治·奥威尔《1984》  
ⅴ[法]阿尔贝·加缪《局外人》  
ⅵ[前苏联]叶.扎米亚京《我们》  
ⅶ[德]尼采《日落》  
ⅷ[英]莎士比亚《奥赛罗》  
ⅸ[英]亚历山大·蒲柏《孤独颂》  
ⅹ日本战国三杰典故。（杜鹃/夜莺不啼，为之奈何？ 织田信长：吾使之啼；丰臣秀吉：吾诱之啼；德川家康：等）


	3. 迷宫的出口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改编自雷蒙德·钱德勒的小说《漫长的告别》
> 
> 人物对话及情节有参考日剧《漫长的告别》(2014)
> 
> 时代设定在20世纪50-70年代的日本战后经济腾飞期。

清晨，死者的信就躺在事务所门口与地板之间的夹缝中。信封上盖着几个高棉语的邮戳，几枚西哈努克的邮票无声暗示着寄信人的来处。信很厚，我举起信来，透过晨光看见里面的一沓钞票。

信件还带着那个男人生前的气味，我拆开信，抽出信纸，把信封连同钞票扔在桌子上。读起信来。

没有日期，也没有开场白。

「追杀我的人，似乎已经在门口等着了。黄昏已近，看来我的时间不多了。这个信封里装的，是我对你的歉意，给你添了那么多麻烦，我难以心安。我写了一封自白书，这让我感到有些不舒服，但并不是恐惧。事到临头，在异国他乡的肮脏旅店中，全身上下只剩口袋里的一把枪，你或许在书中读过这样的情节，但那都不是真实。相信我，狡噛。没有任何值得兴奋的地方，只剩下龌龊、耻辱、阴郁和凄凉。这让我想到了，与死亡更相似的情况便是衰老，有些人能笑看衰老与死亡，并非因为比别人更加有勇气，而是因为他们难以想象。我跟人类一起生活过，他们大多都无趣且寂寞。

我相信有些事情，你心中已有了定论。我现在无法明确地回答你的疑问，但死亡也许胜过任何解释。“在恰当的时候死亡。在吃得最津津有味时，必须停止进食：想要被人爱得长久的人都知道这点。我把金球抛给你了。”ⅰ正因人会否定所爱之物，方能重新创造。正因我们已经降生，所以活着。没人能长生不老，没有事物能够永续存在，我也会猜想，人是否生来便是为了相遇，而后分离。

谁都知道，活着是不值得的。任何人都是孤独的，任何人都是空虚的，谁都不再需要他人，无论什么才能都能找到替补，无论什么关系都能被取代，对这样的世界我已经厌倦了。“实际上，一个人是死于三十岁或七十岁并不十分重要，因为无论如何，自然有其他男男女女会继续活下去，而且活上千千万万年。不管是现在还是二十年内，死的永远是同一个我。”ⅱ现在我仅有的请求，无非是请你忘记这件事，也把我忘掉，不过在此之前，请代我去维克多酒吧里再喝一杯吉姆雷特吧。你下回煮咖啡时，也替我倒上一杯，再点支烟。完了就把我全部忘记，让槙岛圣护这个男人成为过去，不复存在。就此作别。

狡噛，只有我想象的来世，能够唤起我对此生的记忆。“我知道这一世，我无处容身。只是谁又有资格来审判我的灵魂？”ⅲ或许真正的杀人犯能够来审判我吧，我的杀意，我的罪，我的存在意义，都是只属于我自己的。有人敲门，如果来的是寄信的仆人，那么这封信现在应该在你手上了。如果不是，那就是我的审判到来了。别了。

圣护 」

信到此为止，信纸背面印着一首新潮的小诗：

「如果唯有离别才称得上是人生

那将会再次到来的春天是什么呢 ？

在那遥远又遥远的大地尽头

盛开着的野百合又是什么呢 ？

如果唯有离别才称得上是人生

那邂逅的那天是什么呢 ？

那温柔又温柔的晚霞 

和两人的爱又是什么呢 ？

如果唯有离别才称得上是人生 

我那筑好的家是什么呢 ？

在寂寞又寂寞的平原上

点亮的灯火又是什么呢 ？

如果唯有离别才称得上人生

那人生这种东西

我不需要。 」ⅳ

我猜信纸是槙岛随身带去的，我读完诗，久久凝视。然后折好信纸，塞回跟它格格不入的信封里，去厨房煮了咖啡。不管是不是伤感，我都照着槙岛的吩咐做了。我倒了两杯咖啡，放在他最后那天早晨坐过的沙发那一侧。点了一支烟，搁在咖啡杯近旁的烟灰缸里。咖啡杯中上升的袅袅热气和香烟的淡淡烟雾缠绕在一起，混合着某种真相，在阳光下消弭殆尽。

街道渐渐热闹喧嚣起来，盖过了窗外叽叽喳喳、自言自语的鸟鸣，"每天清晨有多少双眼睛睁开，就有多少人的意识苏醒过来。"ⅴ槙岛圣护死了，淹没在时代的洪流之中，我不久后也同样会被这个时代淘汰，“我们的昨天，不过替傻子们照亮了到死亡的土壤中去的路。”ⅵ在即将到来的新时代中，像我这样的人也会是同样的命运吧。

别了，槙岛圣护。

终于，咖啡冷却，香烟燃尽。我丢掉烟蒂，倒掉咖啡，洗净杯子，放回柜子里。

就这样。我是个习惯了拿钱办事的男人，就槙岛给我的钱，做这些好像还不够。不过，下次要是再让我碰见哪个有礼貌的白衣酒鬼醉倒在俱乐部门口，我一定撒腿就跑。

这世上没有比自己给自己下套更要命的了。

黄昏时分，我又去了维克多酒吧，为我的老友点上一杯吉姆雷特。眼下正是一天里最好的时光，酒吧里相当安静。酒保看见我，点点头，没有露出笑容。要是槙岛同行，他大概会很开心。我想起他，心里浮起一层朦胧的伤感，还带些辛酸。

“来两杯吉姆雷特。”我说，“还是老样子。”

今天的酒吧静的瘆人，总有一句话在我脑子里转悠，“人类是以不完全的死尸而生，终其一生后总算变成了完全的死尸。”ⅶ这是谁说的来着？我坐着严肃地思考了一会儿，想从他的死讯中解脱片刻，但于事无补。槙岛留给我一笔钱，也给我惹了大麻烦，为了还清这人情，他付出了更大的代价。

“凡要救自己生命的，必丧掉生命。凡为我丧掉生命的，必救了生命。人若赚得了全世界，却丧失了自己，赔上自己，有什么益处呢？”ⅷ离我两个座位的吧凳上，此时坐着一位黑衣美人。“真稀奇啊，很少有人在这里喝吉姆雷特。”她声音很轻，飞快地瞥了我一眼，又低头望向自己的杯子。我不清楚她是什么时候坐在我身边的，她又看了看我，我注意到她有一双瞳色很深的大眼睛，脸庞小巧玲珑，黑发瀑布般地贴在两颊，就像个漂亮的人偶。

“有个朋友教我喜欢上这种饮料。”

“他一定是英国人吧。”

“何以见得？”

“酸橙汁啊。多么英国。就像鳀酱炖鱼一样英国，那种菜看起来就像厨师往里面加了自己的血一样吓人。难怪别人叫他们酸橙佬。我是说英国人，不是说鱼。”

黑衣美人向我举杯，我们同时喝下面前的酒，我发现原来我们喝的是同一种酒。既甜又烈——加了酸橙汁的吉姆雷特，呈现出一种模糊又朦胧的黄绿色。

“先生，是谁将你伤的如此之深，带着深深怀疑的警惕目光。”她看上去并不那么老成，却不像是好对付的那种女人。

我仔细观察着她，没有回答。

“失礼了，为了不让您再疑惑下去，我就自报家门了。”她笑了笑，笑容里带着温柔、纯洁和包装精美的优雅。

“我叫王陵璃华子。”她向我微微点头，“不过您还没回答我的问题。”

“他不是英国人。”

“我或许认识您的朋友，”她说，“他叫什么名字？”

我没有立刻回答她，而是点了一支烟，吸上一口。

“槙岛圣护。”我说。

她点点头。“是啊。我跟他非常熟悉，或许太熟悉了。我还没有告诉您，我曾是槙岛老师的学生。”

她的神情中潜伏着一种微妙的紧张，或许是因为神经质，也可能是由于性饥渴，还有可能仅仅是因为季节性的神经敏感。

她犹豫片刻，招呼酒保过来。“一样的再来两杯，送到厢座去。”她从高凳上下来，“请您别介意。”邀请我去角落里的厢座聊。

我们面对面默默坐下。

“鄙姓狡噛，是个私家侦探。”

“这么说来，你就是那个人。”她说。

等侍者放下酒离开后，我说：“我只是个认识槙岛圣护、偶尔一起喝酒，将自己坚信的事托付给信任者的人。我们之间是无心插柳，偶然拾得的缘分。”

“请原谅我的唐突，我并没有别的意思。只是想和您谈谈。世上哪个冷僻的酒吧里没有一个忧郁的人呢？”

我向王陵璃华子投去目光，她喝完了自己杯子里的酒。夕阳隐去，夜间动物渐渐充满了这里，但还没到人声鼎沸的程度。

“哦，没事。谈什么？我是持执照的私人侦探。一个人，无亲无故，快到中年，没什么钱。我进去过不止一回了，警察不怎么喜欢我，可有几个我混得还不错。”我朝她咧嘴笑笑，“你的麻烦是不是和他有关，我是说，槙岛那家伙。”

“并不是。”她谨慎地说，“事实上，是家父遇到麻烦了。王陵牢一，曾经是风靡一时的作家。”

“不巧我对文学没什么造诣，仅仅听说过他。”

“父亲手上正在创作的书，似乎遇到了麻烦。他喜欢喝酒，特别是在创作的时候。但是现在，父亲失去了自制力，好像崩溃了一样，疯狂的酗酒，脾气暴躁，过一段时间就会失踪几天。”她脸上的微笑转为痛苦的神色，“不久前，父亲喝醉后打了我，但他平常不是这样的，他是个好父亲，只是喝醉后才会迷失自己。”她的笑容消失了，满脸涨得通红。

我点上一支烟，继续看着她。

“那件事情后，父亲已经失踪了三天。那个，现在不是流行私人医疗护理吗？我父亲似乎很欢迎这种技术，他对医生的依赖可以说达到了沉迷的程度，可是他不肯告诉我去了哪家医院，也不说在哪里。好几次都是被人抬着送回家的。不过我在父亲的书房发现了医院的处方单，那是间名声不好的私人医院，我担心他从医生那里得到的不是药物...”

“是毒品吗？ ”

她扬起眉毛。“对于一个仰慕父亲的女儿来说，这是无法原谅的事！时至今日我依旧认为，他真的是十分美妙的艺术家，所以，无论因为什么，中途放弃身为艺术家的觉悟是绝对不能允许的。我深深地为父亲担忧，想拜托侦探先生，把他找回来。”

“我干这行也有些年头了，依我看，令尊或许是在创作上遇到了瓶颈。”

“很有可能，”她轻声说，“但是这理由不充分，虽然父亲已经很久没有畅销作品，但也没到非要写完去换房租不可的地步。 ”

“你刚刚提到过他喝醉后对你动粗。”我瞧了瞧她。

“只有一次。父亲他醉后自以为机智敏捷，思路清晰，其实是无情无义的恶毒。”她冷笑一下。

她把手伸进提包里，拿出一张支票和几页折起来的纸。

“这是预付款和医院的名字，从那件事情可以看出，你对槙岛圣护的义气。”

“原来如此。感谢你的信任，但是我不能接受你的委托。要知道，酒鬼我见的多了，能真正戒酒的人才是凤毛麟角。又或者，你可以亲自打电话给医生。或者编个更好点的故事说来听。”

“狡噛先生，你认为我在说谎吗？”她的眼睛亮亮的，泪水噗噗地从脸颊上滚落，要我说，实在是个尤物。

“王陵小姐，我的看法无关紧要。世上总有怪事发生的，你父亲成为酗酒的活死人并没什么奇怪的，最不可能犯罪的人也会犯下最不可能的罪行。比如功成名就本该幸福的小说家成了醉鬼，我甚至对自己最好的朋友也一无所知。”我以为这番话会激怒她，然而她只是侧过头，抿紧了嘴唇，一动不动地盯着我看。

“相信魔鬼，相反的也就是相信上帝。这一个可以证明那一个。侦探先生，你相信犯罪的存在，也一定能找到真相。所以魔鬼是上帝的黑夜，而黑夜就是白昼的反证。ⅸ我信赖你。”她的笑容像湖水中的涟漪一样缓缓浮现，“你曾说过：‘好汉宁可锒铛入狱也不背叛朋友。’”

“多谢夸奖，可那不是我蹲监狱的原因。你不知道关于这家医院的消息吗？”

“是的。我的确是什么也不了解。但我实在担心得要死，而且很害怕。拜托了，侦探先生，请带我父亲回来。”王陵璃华子眼睛里含满泪水，一字一顿，好像每个字都苦涩异常。

“表面看来是个普通私人诊所的医生。”退休教授，私人咨询顾问杂贺让二接过那张处方单，在我面前的一把灰色椅子上坐下。他是个瘦脸、长腿的男人，戴一副深度眼镜，眼睛却很深邃，观察力比常人敏锐。发际线正在后退，脸上沟壑纵横。

“狡噛，你又碰上什么麻烦了？”

“教授，我要找一个有钱的醉鬼，失踪三天了。著名作家，热爱写作，为此酗酒，至今还没干过跳票的事儿，或者我没听说过。他有暴力倾向，他女儿很担心他，认为他大概躲在某个私人护理机构里。”

杂贺教授若有所思地望着我。“时间又不长，”他说，“有什么好担心的。”

我把支票递给他看，“找到他，王陵家就得付钱。”

他摇摇头，“支票签的爽快，恐怕你的雇主也是有备而来吧。不过没关系，让我们来看看。”

杂贺迅速从一打档案中抽出一张纸，“财前私立医院，这里。不过我听说，财前名下还有个艺术村，供艺术家隐居的地方。他自称是艺术家，行医不过是辅业，主攻心理治疗之类的，说起来也算是半个同行了。”

“我本以为艺术家不过都是些追名逐利之辈。”

“人是令人惊诧的，但并不杰出。”ⅹ杂贺推推眼镜回答，“听着，找人对你来说不算大事。”

我说我知道。

“顺便告诉你，关于你的朋友槙岛，我这儿有你感兴趣的东西。”他递给我一张焦距模糊的照片，“大约几年前，曾有人在海外碰见过这人，很符合槙岛的特征。”

照片里的男人看不清脸，有消瘦的四肢和高挑的身材，以及一头白发。

“当然也有可能是搞错了，这人不叫槙岛圣护，那人说的。叫柴田幸盛。”

我说道：“我怀疑是否是同一个人。为什么槙岛要改名换姓？有战争记录可以核查。”

“我暂时也不清楚，不过我想你说的战争记录值得去看看。”

“太感谢你了，教授。”

“去吧，狡噛，太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。”xi

事情正如狡噛所料，他没有去财前医院，而在披着艺术村外衣的一间“铁窗病房”里，找到了失踪的作家。此时此刻王陵牢一正缩在狡噛的副驾驶座上，一声不吭，双目呆滞。

车子驶过岔路口，他似乎认出了回家的路，突然开口：“干得漂亮啊，告诉我你的名字吧，侦探先生。”

“狡噛慎也。”我停下等红灯过去，抬头望了望星光。

“好名字。”接着声音陡然一变，“等等，你就是那个跟槙岛圣护混在一起的家伙？！”

“正是。”

他借着路灯昏暗的光线盯着我看，两只眼睛好像雪地上的两个窟窿。

“我知道他，”王陵牢一说，“但是不熟，不熟。从来没见过。你为他进了监狱，是不是？”

我没搭理他。

“我是个作家，”他来了精神，“我应当明白什么事情会打动人。可我对人简直一无所知。”

“今晚就歇着吧，你干嘛这么感兴趣。”

“我是个作家，这事儿多精彩！”他笑起来。

“我不认识你，我只是接你回家，你女儿在找你。”

他脸色一变，小声嘀咕道：“啊~的确，璃华子有个丢人的父亲，连东金财团都会苦恼的。”

“失礼了，你刚才说什么？”

“没什么。”他又靠在椅背上闭目养神，没一会儿就睡着了。

我将车子开上王陵家的车道，那是栋两层楼的建筑，我绕过门廊，停了下来。

我叫醒了他。“你能自己进去吗？”

“当然，”他下了车，“请进来喝一杯吧，侦探先生。”

“今天还是算了。”

他看着我笑了，“狡噛先生，你知道吗？我有点喜欢你了，你其实是个很会照顾人的男人。就是有点混账。”

门打开了，王陵璃华子站在门口，她穿了一身白色的衣服，看到他父亲站在车前，飞快地向我们跑来，在夜色中就像一只漂浮的白色幽灵。

“侦探先生，明天请再度光临，我要追加谢礼。”说完，他被女儿搀扶着走进家门。

我启动车子，准备倒车离开。可又有个人影晃在车灯前，我不得不再次熄火，下了车。

“非常感谢，侦探先生。”王陵璃华子折返回来，向我深深鞠了一躬。

“晚安，王陵小姐。”我顺手点燃一支烟，陶醉在烟雾里。

“请再多待一会儿，我也想抽一口。”

我把香烟递给她。她呛了一口，连连咳嗽。递还给我，笑着说：“瞧我，完全就是个新手。”

“在某些方面，或许是的。依我看，小姐和东金财团的人相当熟悉，并不像新手，”我说，“你因为这个想要雇佣我？”

“熟悉什么？”她换上一副困惑的表情。

“东金财团大佬的准女婿，藤间幸三郎。”我猛吸了一口烟。

她瞪大眼睛，显得异常惊讶，双手用力绞着裙子。“我不知道父亲对您说了什么，但是我对那些事情——杀人案什么的，都一无所知。”

“不要这样望着我，小姐。”我丢掉烟头，用力踩灭。说道，“我会克制不住吻你。”

她逃似地后退几步，站在那里望着我说：“不，你不该这样。你是个好人。”

“当然，你是对的。”我同意她的看法，“我就像一条被人牵着鼻子走的猎狗。我真是昏了头，要说我没被别人当做棋子摆布，那真是见了鬼。我相信你只是想让我成为照顾你父亲的保姆。我没说错吧。”

她冷冷地说“你当然错了，人间就是九死一生的物语。你该读读我父亲的书。”

“每个人身上都有一个未遂的刽子手，xii可我杀人不眨眼。要是我不在槙岛圣护面前充好人，他现在或许还活着。”

“是吗？”她瞥了我一眼，轻声说，“你怎么就那么肯定？失陪了，狡噛先生。”

我目送她走进房子，关上大门。就连门廊上的灯也熄了。

我朝黑暗挥挥手，驾车离去。

我回到家，准备睡觉。警察局的征陆警官来了个“晚安”电话。

“我猜你肯定有兴趣知道这件事，前几天，你的朋友槙岛圣护，入土为安了，就在他死的那地方。有个律师代表东金财团的人出席了葬礼。狡噛，下次可别帮朋友越境了。”

“最近让我感兴趣的事儿不少，他身上有几个弹孔。”

“你什么意思？”电话那头厉声喝到，沉默了片刻，又小心翼翼地说：“一个。打脑袋的话足够了。律师带回了槙岛所有的东西。你还想知道什么？”

“我想知道是谁杀了藤间。你当然不会说。”

“听着，狡噛。”他声音刺耳，“你适可而止吧，你追逐的是你脑子里的幽灵。要是再对这案子胡乱猜想，就是自找麻烦了。案子结了，槙岛已经被钉进棺材了。算你走运。我再好心提醒你一下，我干警察的年头比你长，你进监狱并不一定是因为你干了什么，而是因为我们相信你干了什么，懂吗？”

“谢谢你的好意，警官。”

我挂了电话，心想，于心有愧的正直警察总喜欢装作凶巴巴的样子，心术不正的警察更会变本加厉。

所有人都是这样，我以前做警察时，也是如此。

TBC

——————————

ⅰ[德]尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》（注：“金球”在原文中指超人的理想。）

ⅱ,ⅲ[法]阿尔贝·加缪《局外人》

ⅳ[日]寺山修司 《人生处方诗集》

ⅴ[法]安德烈·莫洛亚《追忆逝水年华·序》

ⅵ[英]莎士比亚《麦克白》

ⅶ[日]寺山修司

ⅷ路加福音9:24-25

ⅸ[法]雨果《笑面人》

ⅹ[英]约瑟夫·康拉德《吉姆老爷》

xi[英]莎士比亚《罗密欧和朱丽叶》

xii[法]E.M.齐奥朗《眼泪与圣徒》


	4. 不自由的愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改编自雷蒙德·钱德勒的小说《漫长的告别》 
> 
> 人物对话及情节有参考日剧《漫长的告别》(2014)
> 
> 时代设定在20世纪50-70年代的日本战后经济腾飞期。

狡噛是个侦探，虽然这一行没什么前途，但他还是坚持自己的一套。的确，没有坚韧不拔的心就不能生存…发不了什么财，也很难碰见有趣的案子，有时挨顿揍，吃颗枪子儿，进牢房蹲几天都是家常便饭，最惨不过送了小命而已。每次当你想洗手不干，找份正经工作时，总会有新的麻烦缠上你，顺便带来一些新面孔，几天烦忧的时光和些许微薄的酬劳。

我想，“如果我带着醉意出生，我或许会忘掉所有悲伤。”ⅰ这一定有原因的。

“看起来是这样的。”王陵牢一盘腿坐在狡噛对面的沙发中，否定了以上的说法。“我已经决心滴酒不沾了，说实话，要多亏了你使我获得重生。从内心到皮肤，全身光滑纯净地就像婴儿一样，可以给你看看。”他眯起眼睛咧开嘴笑了。

“不不不，还是不用了。”我答道。

“狡噛先生，感谢你来看我。”

我往后靠了靠，点着了一支烟。“你想见我，有什么事吗？”

“你能不能暂时搬来我家住。”

“什么？”

“只要三个月就好。我希望你能在我身边，监督我创作。我一喝醉就很危险，你明白的。”

“这稿费你是非挣不可了？”

“不是，只不过我开了头，不写完我就要完蛋。我作为朋友求你。你为槙岛做的可比这多多了。”

“可我害死了他。”我站起来，瞪了他一眼。“王陵先生，我害槙岛送了命。”

“得了，狡噛先生。你可不是什么心软的小宝贝。”他站起身走到书架旁，取下两本花花绿绿封面的书。

“你读过我的书吗？”

“没有。”

“你对怪谈小说没有兴趣吗？”

我摇摇头。“没有。”

“拒绝的真直接啊。”他把书摊开在我面前，“要知道，这样的小说可是最流行的。俗称‘色情怪诞小说’。”我接过书，随手翻了几页。

“‘古代历史学家给予我们以事实形式出现的悦人的虚构；现代小说家则给予我们虚构外表下的阴暗事实。’ⅱ裸女也好、血腥暴力也罢，都是为了销量而造的噱头。畅销书——如果我手头这部也算上，我认为他们没有任何价值，连下地狱都不配。我是个文学娼妓，或者皮条客——随便你怎么说，一个自我中心的混蛋。”说着他咧嘴笑笑，用手揉了揉头顶的卷发，指指胸口。

“你现在正瞧着文学史里一个不足挂齿的小人物，狡噛先生。别看我写出这样的作品，我本人却是个浪漫主义者，作品形态与作者本人相悖，并不稀奇。我的创作是正视内心深处的阴暗面，发觉隐藏于自身内在的残虐性，将其抑制，来培养人的良知和善意。我认为，恶具有最高价值。但这一概念并不否定伦理道德，它要求的是‘高超的道德‘。ⅲ你看我该怎么办？”

“没什么怎么办。你扯出一通艺术理念，我只从里面听出来自怨自艾。没意思，因为‘人的理性总喜欢追求明确和肯定，但是人的感情却往往向往不肯定。’ⅳ这大概能解释你自我矛盾的万分之一。”

他大声地笑了起来，“我喜欢你，”他说，“我们喝一杯吧。”

“这是你对待男人的一贯风格吗？”

王陵牢一取出两只杯子，倒满白兰地。

“听着，爱尔兰人怎么说：‘男人与男人之间不可能有爱情，因为他们不可能进行性交；男人与女人之间不可能有友谊，因为他们一定会进行性交。’ⅴ这种话让人想起来新渡户稻造（日本政治家、教育家）老头子，他认为男色是暴力，教我们加强修养摆脱野蛮。ⅵ”他一口喝完了酒，把杯子翻过来。

“可要我说，我也很享受。”他的嗓音突然变得清亮起来，“战争刚结束那会儿，我曾经雇过一个男秘书，我口述他记录。后来他攀上高枝了，哼，失策。不应该放他走，不然现在外面应该传我是同性恋。八卦记者处处捕风捉影，老鼠鼻子都不及他们的灵敏，那帮写不出东西只能写书评的聪明家伙准会嗅出点什么，开始添油加醋地为我宣传。你明白的，他们都是一窝生出来的。他们都是同性恋，他妈的每个人都是！在这个时代里，同性恋是艺术的仲裁者，老兄，性变态者是领衔人物，是先锋，是榜样！”

“哦，是吗？这样的人一直就有吧。”

他没理我，又把自己的杯子倒满，不过他听见了我的话。

“没错。几千年都是这样的，我说同性恋才是古典主义和浪漫主义的根源。雅典、罗马、文艺复兴，伊丽莎白女王时代，法国浪漫主义运动——越是艺术繁盛的时期越是如此，到处都是同性恋。你该读读《金枝》ⅶ哦，对你来说太长了。那就读读缩写本。值得一读。英国人证明了我们的性取向纯属大众习惯，就好比你总穿白衬衫配黑西装一样。”他说着指指我的外套。

“我这是职业习惯，大家习惯侦探穿成这样。”

“大家还说我是个情色作家。对，但我喜欢男人，也喜欢女人。”他抬头望着我，开始冷笑。“据说最开始是空海和尚（日本佛教真言宗的开山祖师）从中国把这个文化带到了日本，先是在和尚之间，镰仓时代又传到武士之间，江户时代不用多说了，平民也流行起来。对了，世之介ⅷ的故事你总读过吧。我也应该那样写才是。”

“那你干嘛不那样写？”

他轻声嗤笑道：“当然可以，但我害怕。我是个懦夫，我把自己的才华都献祭给了恐惧。”

他伸手拍了拍怀里的酒瓶，“你很寂寞，伙计，你需要个伴儿。”我没数他喝了几杯，但一个白兰地酒瓶已经空了，另外一瓶大约还剩四分之三。

“躲避恐惧之恐惧的惟一方法，就是委身于它。”ⅸ

“啊，老兄，你也懂让·热内啊，这么说来你就是文学界的饱学之士了。不过还真是奇妙，和你交谈，的确让我莫名地兴奋起来了，仿佛在听瓦格纳的乐曲一般。”

“我更希望听一个性感美女这么说，这话从你嘴里出来，只会起鸡皮疙瘩。”我掐熄了烟。

他又倒了些酒，对着阳光举起杯子，眯着眼睛一阵猛瞧。“溺死在这金色里，也不坏啊。‘在四月气层的光底 \唾斥并咬牙切齿地来去\我就是一个阿修罗啊'ⅹ下面是什么？你-来-答...”

他的声音开始浑浊起来，手指僵硬地在空中比划，“知道吗？我开始写了...是私小说（作者取材于自身经历，直接暴露自我的小说）我要把一个案件...写出来...要是成功了的话，我就战胜了恐惧那个婊子...死而无憾...”王陵牢一的声音越来越小，最后变成了喃喃自语。

“我走了。”我站起来准备离开。他却摇摇晃晃扑过来死拽着我的袖子不放。

“为什么？别走啊，你得去看看我的大作，就压在打字机，咳...盖子下面。看了就撕掉吧，撕成雪片，不，烟花...”他的眼神开始涣散，昏昏沉沉地叫唤起来。“你今晚就能看见烟花了。真的，我现在就能看见，等我干了这杯，我跟你聊聊我杀掉的所有人....”

“好的，我再留一会儿。你要不要来颗安眠药或者别的什么？”

“你是个很会照顾人的男人，晚安，我的王子，再给我来颗安眠药吧。咳...在抽屉里。”

我打开抽屉，发现几只装着红色胶囊的塑料瓶，剂量不少，瓶子上写着主人的名字：王陵璃华子。

我倒出两粒，顺便给他接了杯水。他吞下了药，躺在沙发上对着天花板出神，过了一会儿又开始对我说话。

“谢谢你，狡噛先生，我很好。我写的东西——”

“我知道了，我会看的。”

“你看了以后别多想，别做梦....别爱上谁，爱上某个人，就足以对他恨之入骨。罗...素这么说...”他眼皮渐渐沉重起来。

“杀过人吗？狡噛。”

“杀过。”

“感觉真恶心...”

“可有人喜欢。”

他的眼睛完全合上了，然后又睁开，眼神飘忽，目光迷蒙。“怎么会喜欢呢？”

我没回答他。他的眼皮又慢慢地合上了，仿佛缓缓落下的剧院大幕。接着打起鼾来。我拉上房间的窗帘，走了出去。

书房的门虚掩着，我走进去，只打开一盏落地灯，此时夕阳的光线刚好透过窗户。打字机放在桌子上，我坐在一把扶手椅里，取下打字机的盖子，仔细打量起来。东西在——几页打了字的黄纸。但我读到的内容确实称得上癫狂：

「......一个男人因我而死了，为什么死的不是只穿着白外套的蟑螂？我酗酒多日了，喝一口，就痛快一阵。可代价越来越高，我越来越糟。命数啊，牢一。看着那种娘娘腔死在了床上——孤独折磨着我——还不如和那个娘娘腔一起死在床上。可陪伴却压抑着我，另一个人的在场搅乱着我的思想，越是回忆，越是被记忆吞噬。亲爱的，现在一切都来不及了...亲爱的，我将进入生命的睡眠，不是带着丝丝疲倦，而是带着孤单和困境。我陷入混乱意识的潮涨潮落，陷入黑暗夜晚的浪谷，陷入怀旧和孤寂的外在眼界之中。一切都用绿火（指地狱之火）铭刻在我的心坎上；一切都彻底空虚，死灰飘零，虚幻不实如黎明前的一刻......」xi

看到这里，我把这一页纸折起来，塞进衣服内侧的口袋里。我站起来，打开落地长窗，黄昏渐隐，换上一层晦暗的月色。我思索着，琢磨着，夏日的晚风轻拂起真相的面纱一角。于是我转身，走回会客厅，王陵牢一不在那里了。

我在卧室门前停下脚步，听了听，里面没有响动，我便推门进去。他倒在床头，一脸茫然，白兰地的空瓶子摆在地上。他目光呆滞，面无表情，望着我好像望着一团空气。

“你要干什么？你怎么在这里？”

“不干什么，你请我来的。”

“别来烦我。我肩膀上站着个小人儿，正在给我讲故事呢。”他满怀恶意地瞥了我一眼。

“你应该多给自己一点时间远离酒精的诱惑。”我对他说，“这话多余，对吧？”

“得了。你想教育我，是吧？你以为自己是谁？你要是脑子够清楚，不至于来教育酒鬼啊。酒鬼不可救药，先生。他们只会走向崩溃，这才有意思，你孤零零地一个人在黑暗里....”他看着我，嘴巴带着恨意歪向一边。

我掏出那一页折起来的稿纸，“你最好来读一读这个。”

他把稿纸贴近脑袋，皱着眉头，堵得很慢，读完后，咕哝出一句话：“璃华子看过这个没有？”

“不知道，或许看过，就压在打字机盖子下。”

“疯狂的很，对吗？”

“我喜欢，尤其是一个男人因你而死那句。”

他恼怒地把稿纸撕得粉碎，扔进纸篓。

“这不过是醉鬼的胡言乱语。”

“你现在就是个醉鬼，能告诉我你想表达的是什么吗？”

他的脸紧绷住，看起来憔悴的不堪一击。“你觉得是我杀了藤间，让槙岛背黑锅，”他慢悠悠地说道，声音细若耳语，“藤间是够烂的，跟男妓没差别，但不至于让我把他的脑袋砸烂。”

“我不是来指控你杀了人，你混乱的都不知道自己干了什么。你女儿说你喝醉后打过她，这听起来就让你的说法很站不住脚。在我看来，那个被警察认定是杀人犯的家伙都比你犯罪的可能性小得多。”

“你不喜欢我，是吧，狡噛？”

“我想我回答过你了。别演戏了，”我粗鲁地说，“枪在哪里？”

“什么枪？”他茫然地瞪着眼。

“一把七点六五毫米口径的毛瑟枪，多谢你了，要是我没猜错的话，应该就在这栋宅子里。”

“走吧，讨厌鬼。你挡着我的光了。”他的声音又浑浊起来，看来他在我刚才走了之后又没少喝。

“你有没有听说过一个叫柴田幸盛的人？”

“从来没听说过，”他小心地说，语速慢的像个老人，‘我不想要舒适，...我想要真实的危险，我想要...自由，我想要善良，我想要罪恶。’”xii

他努力想抬起头来，但是失败了，酒精暂时摄住了他的大脑，脸上的表情像是被人抽走了，他又睡着了，嘴巴张开，醉酒的臭味从里面飘了出来。

我又待了一会儿，确认房间里没有我要找的枪，接着拧暗了灯，离开这里。

我接着找了书房，客厅。一无所获。当我下楼走到饭厅时，王陵璃华子正从门口进来，她身穿浅蓝色长裙，挺适合她的身材。她看到我，十分惊讶，脸突然白的像张纸。“我不知道你还在这里，侦探先生。”她说，仿佛我们已经有几年没见过面了，而我只不过刚来了半天。

“请原谅我昨晚说的话。”我说。

“哦？”她好像恍然大悟，“没必要道歉，那是我失礼了。我以为你早就回家了。”她维持着笑容，目光在我脸上徘徊良久。

“我要走了，我不敢肯定还会来。不过最好给他找个大夫，正经的那种。”

她垂下眼睛盯着我看，“你说你不会再来了？”

“我说不敢肯定，说不定还会来，但愿不需要。这栋房子里有些事很有问题。酒只不过是其中的一部分。”

“这是什么意思？”她注视着我，眉头紧锁。

我直戳了当给她最后一击，听起来很恶毒。

“你是个难以看清的人，王陵小姐。其实你根本不想救你父亲，对吧？你只是表面装装样子而已。”

“对我说这种话，真是恶劣。”她不急不慢地说道，“‘贪生怕死，人之常情，我们宁愿每小时忍受着死亡的惨痛，也不愿一下子结束自己的生命。’xiii请留下吧，今晚是父亲的生日，我们这就要放烟花了。”

“我没听令尊说过今天是他生日。”

“他跟你说过今天会放烟花吧？父亲很喜欢。”她说着绕过我，匆匆出了饭厅的门。

烟花炸裂的声音响起，我从前门走了出去，此时正是一个完美的夏日夜晚，烟花绽放在星空之上，清风送来阵阵花香，可就生日宴会来说，有点太冷清了——即没有客人，也没有祝福，就连主人都没露面，处处透着诡异。

只有一个叫狡噛慎也的侦探，独自欣赏王陵家生日的花火。他心想逃离这一切，越快越好。

我走回屋子，就听见厨房那边的门铃响了。当门铃再次响起时，我才意识到，只有前门才有门铃，于是走过去开门。

王陵璃华子站在门外，并没看我。“抱歉，我忘记带钥匙了。”她转过身，看见了我。“哦，抱歉，我以为是父亲或者佣人呢。”

“佣人都在外面放烟火，你父亲睡在卧室里。”

她关上门走进屋里，将提包放在茶几上，“佣人们都没在，我来泡茶吧。”她把手套快速塞进包里，表情平静而冷漠。

“他喝了点酒，自己睡过去了。我去看看他。”

我上了楼梯走进卧室，落地长窗紧闭着，空气沉闷，混杂着一股刺鼻的气味，以及让人透不过气来的寂静。而我还没走到床前就意识到躺在上面的，是个死人。

他横躺在床上，头向窗户，脸上血迹斑斑，月光给死人的脸庞蒙上一层诡异的光泽。我俯下身看，他左手握着一把手枪，是一把七点六五毫米口径的毛瑟枪。头部有一个肿胀发黑的窟窿，血正在慢慢地往外渗。

他的手腕还是热的，但明显已经断了气。我四处看了看，什么也没有。自杀的人不会留下文字。一切都相当自然，我没听见枪声，或许被烟火的声音盖过去了。人面对死亡的看法，各有不同，面前这个人的死状使我记起槙岛圣护曾念过的话：“死亡的概念象爱情之所为。最终地在我心中安顿下来，这并非因为我喜爱死亡，而是因为我憎恶它。”xiv

我走出卧室，侧耳倾听，厨房那边传来动静，我走过去。王陵璃华子朝我冷淡地瞥了一眼。

“你喜欢在茶里放什么？狡噛先生。”

“倒出来就行。”

我掏出一支香烟，点燃它，缓缓吸了一口。我盯着她白皙的手指，捏起糖块，一颗、两颗...

“非常对不起，没能阻止他。”

“怎么？什么事——？”她猛地停下手中的动作，磕磕绊绊地发出几个不完整的音节，下意识地向卧室望去。

我没来得及开口，她就奔了出去，一下子冲上楼，推开门。

如果我说我等待一声尖叫，那么我失算了。整栋宅子静得悄无声息，我应该拦住她。我走进卧室，她跪坐在床前，把父亲的头紧紧抱在胸口，身上沾满鲜血。一声不吭，双目紧闭，默默流泪。

我去打了电话给最近的警察局，叫了花园里收拾垃圾的管家去找人来。大约几十分钟后，岸田带着一队人出现在了王陵家门口。

“你好啊，名侦探。”岸田看见我，狠狠啐了一口在地上。“官司缠身啊，死神一定很中意你。”

我没心情搭理他，把警察领进卧室时，璃华子还坐在地上。

“我理解您的心情，小姐，但最好别碰尸体。”岸田冲上去把她和尸体分开。

“这是我父亲，他被打死了！”

“你说他被人打死了，是有人杀了他吗？”岸田问。

“当然。我认为是这个男人杀了我父亲。”她用沾血的手指指向我，连看都没看我一眼，接着飞快地走出了房间。

一屋子的警察都望着我，岸田耸耸肩，似笑非笑地说道：“来，老相识。告诉我，今天你带枪了吗？”接着动手搜起我的口袋。

警察把整个宅子围得水泄不通，法医楼上楼下转了一夜。随后赶来的征陆警官嚼着一根没点燃的烟，坐在客厅的沙发上，若有所思地听岸田的汇报。

“狡噛先生，喂，狡噛。”岸田伸手把我从沙发上推醒。

“什么？”我揉揉双眼，此时已经天色大亮。“王陵小姐怎么样？”

“她没事，不过药没少吃。楼上有十多种，连杜冷丁都有。够开间药店了，如果都是为了治病，那剂量可够糟的。你的朋友最近都挺倒霉啊，是吧？一个个都死了。”岸田冷笑着说。

我对此没什么好说的。

“你为什么在这里？”征陆问。

“王陵牢一花钱雇我看着他，你去他书房找找，可能连支票都开好了。”

“和槙岛圣护的案子没关系？嗯？”

“根本就没有什么槙岛圣护的案子。”

“果真如此？”征陆揉了揉膝盖，干巴巴地问。

“警官。”一位身穿白大褂，带着眼镜的瘦子走打断了我们，看起来是法医。

“说吧。”

“接触性枪伤，典型的自杀。气压造成大面积浮肿，眼球凸出。我觉得找不到指纹了，枪上全是血。”

“死者睡着了，或者醉的不省人事。有没有可能是他杀？”

“从枪的型号和反冲力造成的位置来看，没找到符合他杀的迹象。也许需要验尸官来看看，酒精浓度太高的话——”他停顿了一下，“那就说不准了。”

征陆点点头。

岸田跑过来“门外有位女士，说是来找狡噛先生的。”他低声对征陆说了什么，我没听清。

“哼。你想走吗？”他取出嘴里叼着的香烟，扔到烟灰缸里，又换上一根新的。显然，他在戒烟。

“当然，只要你肯放。我不是嫌疑人吗？”我说。

“算你走运。案子有了新进展，稍后我们也许需要你帮忙，别像你的那位朋友一样跑太远。别的没什么。你以前当过警察，明白我们怎么办案。这件案子非比寻常。如果是他杀，谁希望他死？他女儿？不在现场。你？整个宅子就你一个人。枪，是他自己的。有意思，跟藤间死在同一种枪下。你，刚为藤间命案的凶手蹲过大牢。设计的滴水不漏。什么都能说通，我想，考虑到你做警察的经验，如果你要杀人，会做得更隐蔽些。”

“谢了，大叔。不错。”我抓起搭在沙发靠背的外套准备离开。

“只有一个问题。”他沉思道，“王陵牢一是个畅销作家，有钱有地位有漂亮女儿，没有麻烦。什么事儿让他过不去非得朝自己脑袋开一枪？当然肯定有什么理由，你要是知道了，最好实话实说。再见。”

我往门口走去，站在车前的女子望了望警察，得到了放行许可。

她有着一头棕色长发和棕色的瞳孔，白色套裙干净简洁，饶有兴致地打量着我，她属于二十五到三十岁那一组，我把她归入后者。

“你好，狡噛先生。”她微笑着向我伸出手，“我是泉宫寺绫香，家父邀请你到府上一叙。”

我跨进汽车，司机为了绕开挤满车道的警车，从草坪上开了过去。不出所料，王陵牢一死亡的消息被封锁的干干净净，门外，我连一台照相机都没见到。

“我是泉宫寺丰久的女儿，之前死掉的藤间幸三郎，是我的未婚夫。”她苦笑了一下，“案发的时候我人在海外，据我所知，你帮助杀害藤间的凶手逃走了吧，我猜你为此很自豪。”

“不，”我说，“我仅仅是为了钱。”

“这可就没意思了，你我两个薄情的人在一起没什么好聊的。”她显得有些愤怒。

“换个话题很容易，泉宫寺小姐。我想你或许比我知道更多真相，你就是带我去见真相的，是吗？”

她盯着我看。片刻之后，缓慢地说：“他自杀了，留下了自白书，你还想知道什么？”

“说起自白书，我并没见过。对我来说，自白书只能证明槙岛走投无路了。”

“那毫无疑问，是警察弄虚作假。”她尖刻地回答，“一个男人替另一个人掩盖丑闻而死，或者被人杀死。藤间幸三郎已经死了。至于他的未婚妻和准岳父——他们完全应付自如，狡噛先生，有钱人总能把自己保护的很好。即使我对藤间的死并不在乎，父亲也从没在乎过，没人在乎。”

“好吧，是我干了傻事，我招惹了槙岛圣护引火烧身，但至少我不能否认，他的自白书救了我。如果槙岛被抓回来送上法庭，大概我的执照就被吊销了。”

她突然笑了起来。“抱歉，起初我还以为你是个自私的人。你和槙岛圣护在一起的时候，就像镜子一样，其实是个最诚实的好人吧。狡噛先生，你不认为现在的结局最好吗？没有对槙岛的审判，没有煽情标题，没有诽谤与中伤——新闻业为了销量不顾事实、不顾公正、不顾无辜者的感情。”

“有泉宫寺老狐狸——对不起，泉宫寺丰久先生——捂住这件事。别说风言风语，连只苍蝇也飞不出去。”

“你夸大其词了，我父亲没有那么有势力——当然也没那么狠心。我承认他是个有野心的政客，政治家们总得有手腕，但是他不是个冷血的人。是父亲养育了我，教育我，给我树立成为政治家的梦想...”

“他也没有你想的那么好啊，”我笑了笑，“我要是你父亲的话，就不会为了自己的选举而草草了解这个案子，怎么也要查出杀害自己女婿的真凶，即使是个丑闻。以他的势力，一定能找出真凶，这样也许槙岛圣护还不会死。”

“藤间的死对他也是个不小的打击，狡噛先生，你说话开始阴阳怪气了。请适可而止，你又对我父亲了解多少呢？如果槙岛向父亲求助，没准他会帮他一把。”

“不会的，自白书可能是你父亲让槙岛写的。”

她冷冷地横了我一眼。“恕我直言，藤间是父亲看中的人，而我对他并不了解。当然我们对外不会这样说。我知道你是为了槙岛的事才调查到今天，我想告诉你的是，父亲的做法是为了所有人好。我们到了。”

汽车停在一栋大约三层楼高的古堡前，我从没见过如此糟糕的建筑，双重斜坡式屋顶，上面开了二三十个老虎窗。

“当然，你是他的掌上明珠。你老子腰缠万贯，几乎掌握了整个东金财团的股份，我不知道他是如何做到这一点的，但我肯定的是，如果没有一个强大的组织网络，他不会有今天的。他是个厉害角色，这世道想成为有权有势的人，非得如此厉害才行。”

“真固执。”她愤愤地说。

我开门下了车，远望着屋外的螺旋形楼梯，大门两边各立着两个狰狞的石柱。

“你应对不会怕个老头子吧？”她下了车朝我撇一撇嘴。

“怎么不怕，我猜你也怕。”

她叹了口气。“的确，他有时候相对可怕。不过，槙岛有你这样的朋友应该很幸福。”

“为什么？”

“狡噛先生，没想到你会这么迟钝。‘人类幸福的主要原因是意识到自己被人所爱。’xv我父亲奔波一生无非是为了爱和认同。”

在我进入古堡前，她轻声耳语道：“还有，我是父亲领养的女儿。”她目送我进入住着野兽的铁笼，笑靥如花。

TBC

211是槙岛老师的忌日（点香），97年后的这一天，老师死在了麦田里

今天会去庙里给老师烧柱香，再顺便吃个番茄火锅吧wwwww

————————————————

ⅰ戴夫·范·朗克的歌曲《最后的召唤》，出自唱片《Songs For Ageing Children》("If I'd been drunk when I was born, I'd be ignorant of sorrow.")

ⅱ[英]王尔德《谎言的衰朽》

ⅲ[法]乔治·巴塔耶《文学与恶》

ⅳ[德]克劳塞维茨《战争论》

ⅴ[爱尔兰] 詹姆斯·乔伊斯 《都柏林人》

ⅵ参见[日]新渡户稻造《武士道》序言

ⅶ[英]弗雷泽《金枝》（研究原始信仰和巫术活动的著作，现代人类学奠基之作。）

ⅷ[日]井原西鹤《好色一代男》

ⅸ[法]让·热内《鲜花圣母》

ⅹ[日]宫泽贤治《春天与阿修罗》

xi [葡]费尔南多·佩索阿《惶然录》

xii[英]阿道斯·赫胥黎《美丽新世界》

xiii[英]莎士比亚《李尔王》

xiv[法]马塞尔·普鲁斯特《追忆逝水年华》

xv[英]亚当·斯密《道德情操论》


	5. It s Never Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改编自雷蒙德·钱德勒的小说《漫长的告别》  
> 人物对话及情节有参考日剧《漫长的告别》(2014)  
> 时代设定在20世纪50-70年代的日本战后经济腾飞期。

这世界上居然有如此令人感到不适的地方，狡噛慎也边走边这样想着。这就是大企业家、媒体大王，老狐狸政客泉宫寺丰久的府邸。他沿着长廊穿过光线晦暗的房间，拱形柱上雕刻着繁复错杂的花纹，显得纵深而压抑，狡噛感觉就像进入了某种原始人的洞穴。神色倨傲的家仆无声地打开最后一扇门，有个人坐在里面等他，一言不发，只剩沉默在彼此间流动。

“你是不是认为我相信槙岛圣护无罪的事情，相当妨碍到你了。”我先开了口。  
他阴沉地笑了，额头的皱纹层层压了下来，声音好像是从地下传来的：“我觉得人吧，还是诚实一点比较好。你和槙岛的相识是不是巧合我没兴趣知道。可我是个重感情的人，失去两个我看重的孩子让我很难过。”他把桌子上的相框转过来对着我，相片里的泉宫寺正襟危坐，槙岛和那个脸上有泪痣的男人——藤间幸三郎，一左一右地站在他的身后。  
“这是我从死神手里捡回来的人，我不能容忍血腥的场面将会导致的那种审判。坦白说吧，听到槙岛自杀，我感到很高兴。他是最有可能的嫌疑犯，两人又住在一起，更关键的是凶器，毛瑟枪。你见过的，虽然小，却很厉害。七点六五毫米口径，型号为P.K.K.，不过这些细节消息一点都没见报。把烟收起来。”他瞪了我一眼。  
“对不起，我思考案子的时候习惯抽烟。”我把香烟塞回口袋。  
“我喜欢藤间，也包容他的小癖好。”他注视着我，“让他成为我的女婿，也会给绫香在以后的选举中争取学生们的好感。不过一切都来不及了，现在你明白为什么我不能容忍有人对这个案子指手画脚地调查，以及为什么我要使用我的全部影响来阻止媒体曝光了吧。”  
“但是很奇怪，为什么槙岛要杀掉藤间，他们不是挚友吗？”  
“动机是另外一回事，而且已经不再重要了。”大人物皱了皱眉，“替我做事的人，很多。侦探先生，你喜欢抽烟，那你也肯定知道，当烟快要烧到手指的时候，一定要及时把它掐掉。”  
“看来你不在乎谁杀了你准女婿，你已经把他，还有槙岛，当成弃子了。要我说，槙岛是个善解人意的家伙，在审判前死在了政府不愿意掏腰包派人验证实情的地方。”  
他突然大笑了起来，“‘公正的天神总是使我们的风流罪过成为惩罚我们的工具’ⅰ，狡噛，你想要什么？”  
“你的钱，我一分不要。是你把我带来的，你知道王陵牢一自杀了，他认识藤间，而他女儿是个疯子。他精神失常，内心充满罪恶感，他或许是真正的杀人犯，起码是嫌疑人之一。你也脱不了干系，包括标本事件，别忘了藤间也是杀人犯，专杀上等人的变态。”  
他突然站起来，身穿灰色粗花呢西装的身躯快速向我移动。我才看清他的脸，他是那种身材高大，面色红润，华发早生的类型。发际线正在后退，余下的头发用发油整齐地梳在脑后，眉毛又粗又黑，飞在两边。这种人最擅长玩政治。  
“别做自取灭亡的事，一个电话，就可以吊销你的执照。你以为我什么要竞选议员？”他严厉地看着我，“失败的战争把这个国家扯开了一个大口子，我们要如何填满这个破洞？曾经被我们视为信条的东西——仁义、礼节、忠诚都在战争中背叛了我们。大众都换上了一种名为焦虑的病症，大家都急红眼想寻找让自己平和的东西。要我说，大家对着屏幕乐呵乐呵就够了，为格斗兴奋，同音乐共舞，听精彩落语开心，‘使人笑，就是使人忘记。’ⅱ清空了大脑，就什么烦恼也没有了。”  
“不。把这个国家里人人的大脑都清空，什么都察觉不到，什么都不去诉说，进而什么都不思考。你把这当做自己的使命吗？”  
“有错吗？空空如也的大脑也总比被无中生有的垃圾堵塞的好。”  
“真是可笑，这不就本末倒置了吗？”  
“闭嘴，高尚的说辞能填饱肚子吗？像你这样年纪的人居然还像小孩子一样喜欢摇着正义的旗杆。你看看最近是几十年来痴迷于‘反剥削’社会的人们。即使再有成百上千这样的人，也无法填饱一个孩子的肚子。槙岛跟赤色分子们走的太近了，后来连自己都洗不清颜色了。像你这种混账，也应该跟他一样被逐出这个国家！”  
泉宫寺停下来，清清喉咙，瞪着我又说道：“对于这个国家，对于全人类，最重要的，首先是富裕，然后是笑容。你又明白些什么？”  
“你这是要让我们成为圈养在名为‘安乐’的监狱之中。无论表面粉饰得再怎么光鲜，你们这些畜牧业主恐怕也不会将家畜视为朋友的。”  
“留点神，年轻人。讽刺挖苦不会被人欣赏。”他冷笑一声。  
“时代总在前进，无论前方是什么，都是光辉的未来。没什么好刨根问底的了。法国人喜欢这样说：‘分离就是轻微的死亡。是为了所爱的死亡。不论哪里，不论何时，人总是留下自己的一部分离去。’ⅲ我认为人生就是在分离中前进的，好似蛇会定时褪去皮，留下过去的自己死去，拥抱自我的新生。”他笑出一口阴森森的白牙。  
“感谢您赏时间让我聆听教诲。不过我待得够久了，再见。”我坚决地说。  
他同我握手，他的手就像一把老虎钳。“生命就是通过牺牲其他的生命才能保持健康的。快跟你过去的老朋友们告别吧，狡噛。”  
他是大亨、赢家，革命的狂热即将退潮了，他稳操胜券。

从泉宫寺宅邸出来后，我回到了事务所，给《东亚新闻报》的縢秀星打了个电话，拜托他调查一下槙岛圣护或是柴田幸盛什么人的战争记录。然后洗了个澡，上床睡觉。几小时后，警察局的征陆打来电话：“聪明孩子，过来受受罪吧。”  
我到了那里，征陆和岸田的脸色不佳，看起来就像是三天三夜没睡过觉。  
“你们这两位大人物看起来近来睡眠不好，是不是该看看精神科医生？”  
“老天，我们现在都快被精神病烦死了。你还不知道吗？王陵璃华子自杀了。”征陆大叔翻着手里的一沓文件，头也没抬。“这已经不像警察的活儿了，快成了医学系统的分支。最好再给我们配上成千上万个大脑，我们只管开枪，不管死活，一了百了！”  
他抽出几份文件，猛地往桌子上一摔。“告诉他，岸田。”  
“结束了。王陵璃华子干的。”岸田抓起文件，毫无表情地望着我，“她吞了四十多片杜冷丁，一百个里也救不回一个。她死前也留了封自白书，给你的。我说你施了什么魔法，总有人死前对你念念不忘？”  
我耸耸肩，接过岸田手中的复印件。细细读了一遍，王陵璃华子的信写得有些癫狂，却交代得合情合理，足以使任何一个没有偏见的读者满意。

「...父亲去世了，虽说他已经生不如死，但身为王陵牢一的女儿，终于亲手让他的心脏停止跳动，令人快慰。父亲放弃身为艺术家的责任，必须受到惩罚。我面对死亡写下这些话，只想证明我并没后悔。

狡噛先生，我所要说的话是会使你听了痛苦万分的：因为我必须要讲到暗杀、荒淫、流血和龌龊的秘密、卑污的行动、奸逆的阴谋和种种骇人听闻的恶事——这一切都要因为我的一死而湮灭。  
让父亲耽于肉欲的，就是藤间幸三郎，他和槙岛圣护不过是泉宫寺养在身边的两条狗，专替他干黑活。藤间那个人，表面上是煽动革命的领导人，背地里却毫不留情地出卖了不少人。如果有人指控我是凶手，那么我乐于承认，因为我破坏的是一个更为冷血的杀人机器。他曾经干下一千件可怕的事情，就像打死苍蝇一般不当回事儿。如果说死亡最令他恼恨的，就是他不能再做一万件这样的恶事了。  
我用那男人送给父亲的枪射穿了他的脑袋，如果不是被槙岛阻拦，或许我能叫他死的更痛苦些。杀人的恶念藏在我的心头，死亡握在我的手里，流血和复仇在我的脑中震荡...于是我砸烂了他的头，一下，一下看着他的皮肉绽开，脑浆飞出，就像一朵开放的花苞...而槙岛和藤间是带有如下符号意义上的朋友：他们穿同一件内衣，他们用同一把刀子，他们喝同一杯酒……他们有着同一个朋友，或者同一个女人。ⅳ现在他没有舌头可以叫，也没有手可以洗，所以我们还是让他静悄悄地去走死人的路吧。  
为什么我会知道这些，因为我不过也是同样身处深渊之中的人，我也心甘情愿地成为泉宫寺手中的刀子。狡噛先生，你知道为什么会这样吗？因为这是人民想要的。人的欲望总会滋生出站在幕后操纵这一切罪恶之手，但我们这些凡俗之人，虽然生了一双眼睛，往往会混淆黑白，颠倒是非。你想为槙岛讨个公道，可是公道女神已经离开了人间，她已经逃走了。狡噛先生，您神通广大。劳烦您替我去海里捞捞，把网撒下去，也许可以在海底找到她。可是海底和陆地上一样，一点公道也没有。  
......女人或许是柔弱的，可柔弱无能到了极点就变成了万能。我想在受到我诅咒的那些人之中，没有几个能够逃得过我的恶作剧的作弄：譬如杀死谁，或是设计谋害谁的生命......我已经把我所有做的事情血淋淋地写了下来；凡是这儿写下的，我已经把它们全部实行。虽然我死了，愿你们的悲哀永不消灭......」ⅴ

看到这里，我感到有什么东西哽在喉头，干涩地问：“可这无法解释为什么她要来找我。”  
岸田点上一支烟说，“我们猜想，藤间的死亡现场可能有四个人，杀人的是王陵璃华子。行凶的手枪，是藤间送给王陵牢一的，行凶后被璃华子收了起来。她整天恍恍惚惚的，屋子里藏着能致死剂量的药。怎么来的，不知道。除了她自己，还用在谁身上，不清楚。但恐怕没给她父亲少吃，这可怜的倒霉蛋，大概认为是自己在风流快活的时候杀了藤间。”  
“至于槙岛为什么替王陵璃华子顶罪，想必她自己也不清楚。这女人是个城府很深，心狠手辣的疯子，连杀自己父亲都没感觉。她只觉得槙岛替自己背黑锅是另有目的，顺着这个思路想下去，你是槙岛的朋友，或者说知己，你帮助了他逃跑，他在临走前给你说了什么？她自己拿不准，她想从你身上榨取情报，只需要找个理由。再说了，她杀了两个人，如果要找个替罪羊，你首当其冲。”征陆嘴里嚼着半根香烟说道，另外半根被他夹在了耳后。  
“你们把她想得太聪明了，这事儿明显没有那么简单。她怎么就自杀了？泉宫寺对她说了什么吗？还有槙岛，恐怕也是被迫顶罪的。”我说。  
“聪明孩子，你是明白人，这个案子完结了，所有人都完结了。你现在除了回家，不用干什么，槙岛圣护是无辜的。你现在只需要忘记它，就当什么都没发生过。”征陆生硬地说。  
“好的，我遵命就是。没必要深挖王陵璃华子真假参半的谎言，没必要知道槙岛背黑锅的理由，没必要讨论泉宫寺的势力跟这个案子有什么纠葛。要让大家都忘掉，警察一向都是这样办案的。”  
岸田面无表情地说，“现在你可以滚蛋了吗？”  
“要是流出去一份会怎样？”我举起手中的复印件。  
“不会怎样，这是‘不重要’的案子，物证人人能经手，处处都有复印机。”征陆脸上浮现出令人不悦的笑容。  
我卷起手里的复印件，揣进口袋。“再会了大叔，警察其实是积极理想的职业，这一行唯一不对劲儿的是干这一行的人。”  
我出了警察局的门，立即前往新闻社找縢秀星。一旦做了替罪羊，以后都是替罪羊的命。

縢秀星举着凶手自白书的复印件，激动地双手颤抖。“怎么会是这样？！！这可是件大——新闻啊~！！！就让这样的恶女干干脆脆的死掉，未免太便宜她了。我说，侦探先生，你打算怎么办？”  
“让它见报，不然我给你看干什么？”我抽起一根烟。  
“真的要登出来吗？这样的新闻可能给你带来不知道什么样的报复啊。难保不会和槙岛圣护一样。”  
“不用担心。还记得我出狱那天你送我回来时说的话吗？你当时说我得跟一个朋友道别，我还不曾真正地和他告别过，如果你能让真相见报，那就是我的道别。虽然已经很久了——非常非常久了。”  
“虽然现在才问你。”他从沙发上站起来，快步走到我面前，“你为什么要做到这种地步呢？槙岛圣护是如此了不起的人吗？”  
“不是那样的。在确认其真相之前，我不能后退。恐怕泉宫寺与槙岛一案之间有着超乎我们想象的内幕。问题只在于没解决的案子，仅仅专注于此——这是我的战斗方式。”  
他点点头，说着掏出了个笔记本递给我。“说到你的朋友，我查到了似乎是你要找的东西：第361国境守备队，差不多全灭。战争记录里查到了柴田幸盛的名字，不过没有他的死亡记录。只有两个士兵被俘失踪的记录。知道的就这些。还有关于槙岛圣护和藤间幸三郎的户籍，我查了，一片空白。”  
“被苏联人抓了？”我问，快速翻着他凌乱的笔记。  
“对，很可能是做过战俘。回来后重新弄了户籍，战后改个名换个姓什么的太容易了，容易的就跟你在街上看到朋友招招手一样。看他们跟赤色分子走的很近，大概用假名比较方便吧。我还会继续调查下去的。”  
“这样继续的话，你也会遭殃的。”我看着兴奋地手舞足蹈的人，无奈地扯了扯嘴角。  
“难道连狡噛先生也被磨去棱角了吗？”縢秀星不满地抱怨起来。“我已经做好觉悟了，我会尽力做好我能做的！”  
“你，对泉宫寺也有什么不满吗？”  
“什么？侦探先生也调查了我吗？”  
“这不是一目了然吗？全写在你的脸上。”  
他抓抓后脑勺上乱糟糟的头发，脸有点红，“其实，很久以前，我父亲在他手下工作过...算了，不说了。只不过是泉宫寺老狐狸发迹至今，因他牺牲的其中一个人而已。”  
他又坐回原处，“不过说起来，那些被牺牲的人，又可怜在哪里呢？人们懂得越多，就想得越多，想得越多，就要的越多。这样一看，还是傻瓜比较幸福。被人利用的人，死在浑然无觉的人生之中，这不是一种至福吗？”  
我看着手中即将燃尽的香烟，忍不住笑意：“说得是啊。我也一样。”  
他瞪大眼睛瞧着我：“狡噛先生，怎么你认为你和槙岛那替死鬼很相似吗？”  
“事到如今我觉得我还是能理解他的。虽然我对槙岛的过去一无所知，但是有一点我很肯定，从泉宫寺那里我得到了进一步的确定，他的人生或许有一个重大的转折点，才让他走上这条路。”  
“侦探先生，你知道我怎么想吗？你这人心里似乎有一条明显的界限，不碰到那个界限的话，你对人还是挺温柔的。但是谁都不能越过那条线，大概就是这种感觉。可是你对生活的冷酷不过是故弄玄虚——越是追求，越想闪躲；越是隐藏，越是渴望。人是克制不住自我的，就像面对爱时那样。‘有人觉得爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。’ⅵ我说的不是我，侦探先生，是你。”縢秀星一本正经地说。  
“人出于爱所做的事情，总是发生在善恶的彼岸。人最终爱的是他们的欲望，而非所欲望的对象。”ⅶ我缓缓吐出一口烟圈，这样回答。

黄昏时分，我又去了维克多酒吧，想着去喝一杯吉姆雷特，顺便等《东亚新闻报》的晚报上市。认识我的酒保看到我，过来搭讪。  
“我很久没见你跟你朋友来了。”  
“我也好久没见他了。”我接过他手中的酒，啜饮了一口。  
我喝得很慢，这样可以多打发一会儿时间。给我设置谜团的人终于要揭晓最后的谜底了。  
刚过六点，就有人给我送来了报纸和一封信。不是报童，而是一个高大的男人，我没见过他。他右耳带了个耳环，有一双令人在意的义眼。虽然他并没开口，但我猜他不是日本人。  
我扫了一眼报纸头版，记者说到做到，真相果然全都见了报。大写的标题： 【藤间幸三郎事件的真相——槙岛圣护的无辜之死】  
王陵璃华子自白书的复印件被转成了白底黑字，全部排在一页上。另一个版面是一篇措辞强硬的社论，指责泉宫寺丰久运用不见光的权力收买媒体，隐瞒杀人事件的真相。  
我又点了一杯吉姆雷特，拆开了信封。  
里面没有信，只是一张今晚的电影票——是玛丽莲·梦露1959年的黑白喜剧片《热情如火》。  
票的背面用铅笔写着字，像是一首诗，这种手法我已经不陌生了：  
「夕阳带来了单调，水鸟成群飞翔，到荆林的顶上栖息，只有我和我的爱人，永远不会相会。」（出自柬埔寨民歌）  
就算你出污泥而不染，就算你崇高纯洁，但夜晚那不可避开的8小时你能躲到哪里去呢？  
总不能不睡下。  
总不能不醒来。ⅷ  
我喝完了剩下的酒，走出酒吧的时候，开始下雨了。我向酒保要了把伞，决定赴约。

雨天的路，泥泞湿滑。等我到的时候， 电影已经开演了。  
不过，放映厅里空无一人，或许不应该这样说，第一排坐着一个人，一个带着墨镜的人。  
我走了过去。  
他站起来伸手摘下墨镜。没人能够改变这个男人的瞳色。  
“我想，现在去喝吉姆雷特还为时尚早，狡噛先生。我们一起坐下看场电影吧。”那人还是不温不火的语气。  
我坐在他旁边，他看上去变了，老相了些，显得异常冷静、严肃而沉着。他身穿牡蛎白的雨衣，带着手套，头上没戴帽子，白头发留长了些，在后面扎成一束，如鸟羽一般伏贴顺滑。  
“冒昧问一句，你那天为什么偏偏要来找我送你去横滨港？而不是别的什么人？”  
“我说过，我憧憬成为你这样的人。那天，是最后的分叉路。”他的声音轻柔，语气却冷冰冰的。  
“所以你认为，来见我是最好的选择？”我问。  
“那天清晨你送我走，你本有机会将我交给警方。”他把目光从屏幕上移开，专心看着我。  
“我并不是生你的气，你就是这种家伙。我一直搞不明白，你举止文雅，素养颇高，却甘于为了满身血腥和铜臭的政客卖命，又不惜隐姓埋名，假死异乡。这有什么地方不对劲儿。你坚持自己的原则，但这些原则只属于你个人，与任何一种伦理道德都没关系。你是个无道德可言的人，我估计是因为战争，可我又觉得是你本性如此。”  
“如你所说，在这世上我是个异端，可异端都是医治人类思想之熵唯一的苦口良药。”ⅸ他往座椅上靠了靠。  
“我认为你就是这样的人。你们这些在大战中服役过的年轻人都是，你们总喜欢做些出格离奇的事情，或许因为你们是迷惘的一代。”ⅹ  
“你说的对，我们都是迷惘者。或许我并没有很了解自己。你让我更加了解自己，狡噛。”  
“在遇见你之前，我也并不了解自己。揭露了藤间案子的真相，这个事件对我来说也终于算过去了。我再也不用去考虑你的事情了，槙岛圣护。”  
“我越来越觉得，你真是天生的猎犬，狡噛慎也。你总是不甘心就这么白白放跑眼前的猎物吗？”  
“..谁知道呢？我四十二岁，自由自在惯了。不过这事上我并没有犹豫，我不相信你是凶手，这件案子不能不了了之，无论怎样都必须要做个了结，我满脑子只有这个念头。”  
他凑过来，金色的眸子目不转睛地盯着我，近得我能看清他微微放大的瞳孔。  
“到底是什么，驱使你做到如此地步？正义感？不对吧...像泉宫寺那样的家伙多如蝼蚁，即使扳倒了他一个，这世界也不会有任何改变。 即使如此，你还是在拼命挖掘真相，你究竟为何会如此执着？你为我做的够多了，你到底想要什么呢？狡啮？ ”  
“你个死人就给我闭嘴吧！如果我再年轻二十岁，小子，”我恶狠狠地瞪着他，一字一顿地说，“我会一枪把你的脑袋崩开花。”  
槙岛缓缓地说：“把黑与白两种颜色混合在一起，就成了灰色，这很容易，但是再想把灰色还原成黑色和白色却很困难。一个死人需要的仁爱，我已经在旅程中全部丢失了，只剩下恶念。xi即使杀了我，你也无法再回到原来的你了，狡噛。”  
我仔细端详起他的右脸，发现上面的疤痕消失了，他的脸干净得像展开的书页。  
“我只是怀念和槙岛圣护那个人一起清清静静喝上几杯酒的日子，不过好时光总是一去不复返的。”  
“我回来晚了。无论多么缜密的计划，也会被偶然不可控的因素干扰。”他的眼中似有泪光。  
“你的情意我心领了，但你我不同，我并没有想支配他人的野心。”  
“想衡量人的价值，单促使其努力是不够的，也该赋予他们力量。在弱者蜕变为强者之时，在善良的人获得了行使暴力的自由时，在超越法律与伦理而获得自由的那一刻起，人的灵魂才会显现出来。”  
“所以你还要继续留在柬埔寨活动？我猜的没错吧？”（指红色高棉）  
“已经差不多了。没有最后的革命，革命是无休无止的。xii那里的人或许摆脱了‘被剥削’的命运，但他们得到的...是更加不可预测的未来。这世界根本不存在永恒，仅有反抗之人灵魂的光辉。“  
“说实话与你意见相同，还真心高兴不起来。世界个深不见底的泥潭，为了看清这个泥潭只有跳下去才行。”我说。“这就是你假自杀的原因？你到底是何方神圣？”  
“我以前和你一样，是个特立独行的人，直到后来发生了许多事。我想我还是到此为止比较好，说的再多了你会更麻烦。”  
他站起来，定定地看了看荧幕，那里令人捧腹的喜剧故事还在上演——这不像他的风格。

“再见了。”  
“再见的意思，通常都是说不再见了。”  
他伸出瘦长的手，我握了握。  
“很高兴结识你，虽然我们在一起的时间并不长。”  
“看来我们两个，都已经身陷超乎想象的深沼啊。”  
我把手中的雨伞递给他，“外面还在下雨。”  
他指了指身上的雨衣，眯起眼睛笑了。  
“时代不同的话，或许还能再与你一起喝一杯吉姆雷特。”我说。  
“希望我们下次相遇在更好的时代。”他答道。  
他转身走出影厅，我看着门自己缓缓合上。  
电影还在继续，而我没有离开。对于喜剧我兴致索然，或许是想等雨停，或许是单纯不想离开。于是我专心看起了故事，片中假扮女人的杰克·李蒙，面对乔·布朗深情的求婚百感交集。终于说出了自己的秘密，却意外得到了如下的回答：  
「你不能真的爱上我，我可是个男人，不是女人。  
没关系，人无完人。」xiii  
我回想起与这个男人的相遇，回忆起整件麻烦的始末，许多消失的片段重新浮现，之后又消失无踪，留下一些值得玩味的意义：一切完美的就像一场预谋。比喜剧电影中男扮女装的逃亡更完美的预谋。  
眼前黑白的画面也消失了，性别倒错的喜剧最终完结，影院空荡得就像一句无声的邀请。  
开始是一片寂静，而后，微弱的脚步声从走廊尽头传来，我听着他的脚步声越来越近。直到那脚步停住，转而又渐渐走远。我还在倾听，为了什么？  
难道我希望他转身回来吗？  
我想我已经跟他道过别了。

算了，他没有。  
我起身，打开门走了出去。  
雨夜潮湿的气息灌进了我的鼻腔。  
那个头发雪白的男人像影子一样立在走廊昏暗的灯光下。  
“狡噛，你要想活命，最好也离开这里。你可以自己走或者跟我离开。若是你选择后者，你会得到所有的答案，不过等你发现我的做法而后悔时，就已经晚了。  
他的笑容一闪即逝。  
“现在你的眼中，我是否还是无害的呢？”

之后的很多人，我都再也没见过了，但是，或许我还没想出什么办法跟这家伙告别。

END

最后的最后，我也要跟这个故事告别了。请让我以村上《挪威的森林》中的一句话作为结束：

“迷失的人迷失了，相逢的人会再相逢。”（再次鞠躬^_^）

————————————————

ⅰ[英]莎士比亚《李尔王》

ⅱ[法]雨果《笑面人》

ⅲ[法]埃德蒙·阿罗古《骊歌》

ⅳ[法]让·热内《玫瑰奇迹》

ⅴ此段改编自[英]莎士比亚《泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯》

ⅵ[美]杰罗姆·大卫·塞林格《破碎故事之心》

ⅶ[德] 弗里德里希·尼采《善恶的彼岸》

ⅷ[俄]索尔仁尼琴《癌症楼》

ⅸ[前苏联]叶.扎米亚京《论文学，革命和熵》

ⅹ[美]海明威《流动的盛宴》

xi [法] 路易·费迪南·塞利纳《茫茫黑夜漫游》

xii[前苏联]叶.扎米亚京《我们》

xiii[美]比利·怀德指导影片《热情如火》(1959)Some Like It Hot (“Oh, you don't understand, Osgood! Ehhhh... I'm a man.”—— “Well, nobody's perfect.”)


	6. 茫茫黑夜漫游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漫长的告别番外，老师视角。  
> 意识流。  
> 有限制级内容请注意。  
> 番外名取自法国作家塞利纳的同名小说。

「他生下来。  
他画画。  
他死去。  
麦田里一片金黄，一群乌鸦惊叫着飞过天空。」  
相传波德莱尔是如此评价文森特·梵高的最后一部作品。若是他自己在麦田里扣动了扳机，那么姑且把他射入身体的子弹当作那个男人的愤怒好了。我认为，连自己的死亡都要掌控的人类，要么是极端自负、无法满足自身控制欲的人，要么就是过分自卑、生怕连死亡都被他人窥探的人。  
我并不害怕死亡，但我却有心操控死亡。除了狡噛慎也，我不想被他之外的任何人杀死。  
站在高处俯视麦浪的时候，我这样想。

今天，我又梦见了那个梦。被眼前这个男人杀死在麦田里的梦。一望无际的金色，炙烤着我的金色，吞噬我、埋葬我的金色。孤独的颜色。  
孤独的梵高死前看到的是什么？我想是金色，死亡的颜色。  
死亡为何物，你能设想吗？也只有与狡噛慎也的情爱时刻，才能带给我这样的体验。  
我抬起头，凑近他的喉咙，带有雄性荷尔蒙的喉结随着呼吸微微颤抖，瞅准时机，一口咬下去。  
狡噛慎也痛得闷哼一声，从熟睡中惊醒。双臂紧紧摄住我的肩膀，不出一秒便识破我的诡计，接着像头狼一样将我扑倒，粗暴的吻随着噗嗤噗嗤的喘息，掠夺我的身体。  
离开了世俗生活的猎犬，在与世隔绝的情欲中，化身为狼。  
指尖，腋窝，胸口，脖颈，下颌，耳垂....皆被这个男人野兽般地啃咬一遍，像是负气惩罚我刚刚的袭击。  
睁开双眼，带着清晰牙印的喉结在我眼前上下滑动，如果用剃刀划开会是怎样呢？想到这里我忍不住用舌尖轻轻舔舐起来。狡噛猛地一抖，下身的欲望火辣辣地向我示威，让我想起梦中顶住头颅的冰冷枪口，于是又咬了他狠狠一口。  
他似乎招架不住的样子，放弃了动物般的撕扯，像是向主人示好的猎犬那样，温柔而宠溺的吻，落下来，像羽毛的剐蹭，一下，又一下...粗糙的唇瓣摩擦着我的眼皮，鼻腔喷出的呼吸带着滑腻的情欲，渴求着，希冀着，眼神渐渐变得迷离。  
这男人笨拙的厮磨让我有些痒，我蹭蹭他的胸口，翻身缠绕他的躯体，迎上去，寻找他的嘴唇，回应他的吻。探入舌头，于丝丝渴望之中，搅动情欲，引导他再次进入我的身体。

今天，梦中的子弹惯常射穿了我的头颅，刹那的疼痛，就像这个男人进入我身体瞬间的快感。  
那是无法言语的快乐，被人渴求和追逐的快乐，与这个男人互相占有的快乐。  
在高潮到来之前，我注视着他的眼睛，轻声在他耳畔说：   
「人是一根系在动物与超人之间的绳索，—— 一根悬在深渊之上的绳索。  
我爱那人，他活着是为了认识，他要求认识是为了让超人有朝一日活起来。他就这样意愿没落。  
....  
我爱那人，他热爱自己的德性：因为德性是求没落的意志，也是一支渴望的箭矢。  
....  
我爱那人，他使自己的德性变成自己的倾向和自己的祸患：他就这样为自己的德性之故而意愿生活以及意愿不再生活。  
....  
我爱那人，他挥霍自己的灵魂，他不愿受人感恩也不回报：因为他总是赠予，而不愿为自己存留什么。  
....  
我爱那人，他在行为之前先抛出金言，他所持总是胜于他做的许诺：因为他意愿没落。  
....  
我爱那人，即便在受伤时他的灵魂也是深邃的，而且他可能毁灭于一个小小的冒险事件：他就这样喜欢跨越桥梁。  
....  
我爱那人，他具有自由的精神和自由的心灵：所以他的头脑只不过是他心灵的内脏，而他的心灵驱使他走向没落。  
我是一个闪电预告者，来自乌云的一颗沉重雨点....嗯...而这闪电就叫....啊.....啊....」ⅰ  
加速地肉体摩擦为我们迎来思想欢庆的巅峰，共同到达灵魂呐喊的高潮。  
我跨坐在狡噛腰间，用双唇封住他的牙齿，以舌头夺走他的声音，把余下未尽的语言，全部写入他的身体，他的大脑，他的灵魂......以感谢他对我的，犹如沉重从乌云中泻下的沉重雨点那般的馈赠。  
“请你好好记住我吧，我以后再也不会说出我的真名了.....”ⅱ

他已经老了，过度消耗体力后，都会在我之前沉沉睡去。我愿意就这样看着眼前沉睡的男人，无论是梦中亦或现实，无数个瞬间，我们彼此注视。或许从相见的那一刻起，我就知道，只有这个人，才能填补我心中的黑洞。我认为，没有任何一种结合比精神的结合更加长久，或者不如说肉体的陨灭方才带来了精神的永恒。  
是的，不是任凭谁都拥有灵魂的。  
我的灵魂不在此地，不在彼岸，就寄托在这个男人的身体之上，潜藏在他的灵魂之中。  
爱惜自己生命的，就失丧生命；在这世上恨恶自己生命的，就要保守生命到永生。”ⅲ  
此刻他咽部的红肿未退，随着呼吸而缓缓抖动的喉结无比诱人。即使他的双眼不再睁开，即使他已经不再注视着我，依然令我心感愉悦。  
我亲吻他紧闭的双眼，隔着那层薄薄的皮肉，以双唇触及他蓝色的眼眸，仿佛走进了茫茫黑夜漫游。  
我在梦中被这个男人杀死了无数次，每一次眼前都是无尽的黑暗。  
不是因为梦中之人，死于黑暗之中。  
而是因为，我们都是瞎子。  
吝啬的人是瞎子，他只看见金子，看不见财富。  
挥霍的人是瞎子，他只看见开端，看不见结局。  
狡噛是瞎子，他只看见正义，看不见自己的欲望。  
西比拉也是瞎子，他在创造世界的时候，没有看见魔鬼也跟着混进来了。  
我也是瞎子，我只知道说啊说啊，没有看见你们是聋子。ⅳ

狡噛慎也，人的肉体给人带来如此多的痛苦，为什么我们不舍弃它呢？想必你会这样回答吧，因为它们其中蕴含着抹去的欢乐和欲念的回忆，所以时间离开肉体之时，所有对于生命的肉体的欲念便灰飞烟灭了。人对于肉体的渴望，是何等残酷，祈求得到直至盼望它的毁灭。  
你用手指缠绕住我银白的发丝，在我金色的瞳孔中烙印下你的眸子，在你我灵肉交融的一刻，进入的是否是同一个梦境呢？或者，你和我现在又在谁的梦境之中呢？  
答案是时间。你与我的回忆才是真正潜入逝水年华的巨人，同时触及间隔甚远的几个时代。无论是我醉倒在舞者俱乐部门口的秋雨中也好，或者是成为你模糊相片中的白色幽灵也好，这就是我们生命得以发展的巨大维数。ⅴ  
同样的秘密，世界不会揭露第二次了：   
「 我们生活在严寒黑夜，  
人生好象长途旅行；  
仰望苍空寻找出路，  
天际却无指引的明星。」ⅵ

END

————————————————  
ⅰ[德]尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》  
ⅱ[日]寺山修司1971年指导影片《抛下书本跑上街》（書を捨てよ町へ出よう）  
ⅲ约翰福音12:25  
ⅳ[法]雨果《笑面人》  
ⅴ[法]马塞尔·普鲁斯特《追忆逝水年华》  
ⅵ[法] 路易·费迪南·塞利纳《茫茫黑夜漫游》

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年2月首发于lofter，补档于此。


End file.
